Several Thousand Miles
by SYSTEM FAILURE
Summary: During his battle with Garaa. Naruto loses his left forearm. Now with his ability to do handseals removed, he must find alternate means of being a shinobi. A long epic story of Betrayal, and the struggle to survive. On hold again for now
1. New Means For a Shinobi Life

Naruto stared into the fatigued eyes that where staring right back at him. He, Uzumaki Naruto had just done what he thought to be the impossible. He has just taken down Garaa at his top strength. He summoned the boss of all toads and with his help took down Garaa and Shukaku. How ever he wasn't' done yet, if Garaa wasn't taken out quick, the girl he could honestly say he loved was about to die.

"_Sakura-chan_" he said to himself, hoping to get the motivation that he needed.

"You look tired" I said across a 20 foot wide gap between him and Garaa. He gave no reply

"Looks like we'll have to end this with one blow" Garaa didn't' answer, but Naruto could tell that he agreed. They launched forward at each other, arms raised, desperately hoping that this blow would be the last.

When they met mid air they struggled and tumbled, trying to over power the other. Garaa got the upper hand and forced Naruto back. While they where freefalling Garaa pushed Naruto into the blade of Gamabunta, which had yet to disperse. Almost instantly the left limb of the Kyuubi vessel was severed clean off. Naruto let out a howl of pain as his hand and 1/2 his for arm fell to the floor right beside him. Put despite this, he managed to grab Garaa by the collar and kneed him in the stomach. Continuing to kick Garaa all the way down their decent. When they landed Naruto landed all but 15 feet away. Garaa was exhausted, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. But then he witnessed something that he couldn't help but fear.

Armless, bloody, bruised, and beaten. Uzumaki Naruto continued to crawl towards Garaa.

"STAY AWAY!!!" Garaa yelled "STAY AWAY OR I'LL KILL YOU"

he looked into the eyes of the blond only to see something he didn't' expect, he was crying, in the midst of battle he was crying, poring his heart out for the world to see and he didn't show any signs of caring

"I can't let you kill them" said Naruto, "I know what it's like to be living in that hell of loneliness. But I've found people, people who acknowledge me, and people who care about me. And until I beat u, she can't be safe, so I'll have to kill you so that she can live"

"You can stop Naruto" said the last Uchiha, appearing as of nowhere "Sakura is safe, the sand let go of her as soon as that big sand monster disappeared"

"That's great" said Naruto with the warmest smile anyone present had ever seen. He then continues to drift into a deep sleep that only massive blood loss could cause.

"_I have to hurry or he'll die_" though Sauske as he looked back at the sound trio one last time before heading towards Sakura. After he picked her up, he ran as fast as his legs could take him to Konoha.

Konoha infirmary

Naruto opened his eyes only to immediately shut them. The room was bright as hell; he pulled up the sheets only to see that only 1/2 his face got covered. Then he remembered "_... I lost my arm didn't I" _he opened his eyes to see that he wasn't dreaming. He lost his arm and he'd probably never get it back. He then looks at the side of his bed to find Kakashi looking very worriedly at him. They where silent for several minutes before Naruto broke it

"How is she?"

"Who?" asked Kakashi knowing full well who he spoke of.

"Sakura...how is she?" asked Naruto full of worry for his comrade

"She suffered a broken arm and a fractured rib...but she's be just fine" said Kakashi forcing a smile to comfort Naruto

Naruto audio ably sighed "that's great" he sank in his bed." at least my sacrifice wont' go to waste" he smiled a sad smile as he looked upon his Arm." Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked in a pleading yet questioning voice

"What is it Naruto?" asked Kakashi knowing what was going to be asked of him

"Does this mean I can't be a shinobi anymore?" Naruto looked still sporting his sad smile

"Honestly Naruto...I don't know" Kakashi said in a sad tone. "Unless you train in tai-jutsu like lee, because without that arm, you can't do nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu"

"I no" said Naruto, "but if I can still be a shinobi...I won't give up...I'll keep getting stronger and I'll protect those who are important to me! And then I'll become the first one armed Hokage!" Naruto said with an enthusiastic smile upon his face

Kakashi was taken back, how could someone who just lost his arm and would probably have to quite being a shinobi, be so positive. "That's the spirit Naruto" he said with an eye smile "if anyone can do it, it'll be you" he said as he started leaving Naruto's hospital room. "_At least I hope you do_" he said to himself

After 3 more days in the hospital and no other visitors, Naruto was released from the hospital, because he was hospitalized, he missed the 3rd's funeral ceremonies. After going to his small apartment and dropping off his things, he decided to go to the 3rd's grave site to pay his respects.

When he arrived he saw some one who he didn't' expect. "Hey ero sennin" said Naruto sounding as enthusiastic as ever

"Don't call me that you brat, especially when I'm morning my sensei's death" said Jiraiya in an annoyed voice not even bothering to look back

"Here, sorry. I was hospitalized so I missed the funeral ceremonies" stated Naruto in a nonchalant voice

"After all I taught you, you still got beaten so badly you had to be hospitalized for 3 days?? You really do stink as a shinobi don't you?" said Jiraiya and it was just then that he caught his 1st glimpse of the boy

Their was a silence between the two, it lasted so long that both missed breakfast and where about to miss lunch

Jiraiya broke the silence by asking a simple question " are you gonna quite?"

"Why should I?" asked Naruto " what is set in front of me is only what I can handle, I'll over come this ordeal and surpass everyone else, even without nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu. The more I say it, the more I think I'll become like lee"

"Just don't' wear the spandex, or you wont' get anywhere fast." said Jiraiya trying to get a laugh out of Naruto

After a few chuckles Jiraiya offered Naruto some ramen and Naruto just looked at the sannin and just said, "I'll eat enough to grow my arm back if your serious" Jiraiya reluctantly held his own and went with Naruto to Ichiraku's

"You know, you eat pretty well even without an Arm." said Jiraiya amassed at Naruto's prowess

"Thanks, I learnt to eat like this when I broke my arm a few years ago during an...Altercation" said Naruto as he continued slurping his noodles

"Naruto..." Jiraiya said in a serious voice

"What?" Naruto asked

"Come with me on a mission, I need help finding an old teammate and I have an idea on how you can resume being a shinobi. You'll still have a hard time but, you might be able to do Nin and gen-jutsu" Jiraiya told the hyper genic blond in a stern voice, never separating eyes

Naruto just stared at Jiraiya for a few minutes "...how?" he asked mostly himself

"That is for you to find out once you accept the mission" he said with a smile

Naruto was beaming "I ACCEPT!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice "so when do we start!"

"We leave in an hour, so go home, pack your things and get ready" Naruto started teary eyed at his 1/2 finished bowl of ramen. Jiraiya sighed and said "hurry up with that" Naruto then smiled and continued slurping on his noodles (I had a very...very wrong image in my head just now)

One hour later in the northern gate of konoha

"So what exactly are we doing?" ask Naruto as soon as they headed off

"I'm going to find an old friend of mine, the council wants her to come back to konoha to reinstate as a ninja" said Jiraiya while eyeing a pretty brunette that passed them by

"Is she any good?" ask Naruto

"She's one of the legendary 3 like me, and she is a medical expert, 2nd to none" he said with a smug look on his face

"Is that so" Naruto said in a disbelieving voice "she doesn't seem all that great so she can heal anything, but that doesn't' mean she's a good fighter." stated Naruto

"Don't' let that detail fool you." said Jiraiya in a warning tone "although she is a medical specialist, doesn't mean she can't throw a good right. Her physical strength is also 2nd to none, and she knows as many nin-jutsu as me."

"So she's better than you?" asked Naruto is a teasing voice

"No, she is my equal at best. I still have a lot more chakra than she does" he said smugly

"Ok ero-sennin. Enough about the mission, what about me?" asked Naruto with curiosity

"What about you?" asked the toad sage with eyes of confusion. Naruto just stared at his arm and the light bulb went on in Jiraiya's head. "Oh right, hehe forgot about that for a minute. Well it's a theory more than anything. Well...I know it's possible. It's just that no1 has ever done it before" said the hermit. "you notice how many jounnins can use basic skills, and even not so basic skills with out hand signs right?" Naruto nodded dumbly at the statement." it usually takes a shinobi months if not years to do this, and they also have to perform the jutsu hundreds if not thousands of times for them to be able to do it seal less." Naruto continued nodding but more intently now." well I figure that you can learn to do jutsu seal less" Naruto was in shock?

"Is that even possible?" he asked

_"Was this idiot not listening to me just now?"_ said Jiraiya mentally "I believe so" he said aloud. Hand seals pretty much mold chakra a certain way, it is possible to mold chakra on your own, but it is very presses. And also, each new hand seal acts upon the previous chain of hand seals and they don't' always follow a predictable pattern. So you must do research on each hand seal and how they effect each other" Naruto mental yelled_ "SHIT!" _but let Jiraiya continue undisturbed. "Also any minor disfiguration while making the seals could have catastrophic effects. For example if you made a kage bunshin but you messed up, the kage bunshin could explode violently and hurt you, or someone you don't' want to hurt, pretty badly" Naruto herd all of this and was taken back

"So it might be vary dangerous doing jutsu this way huh?" he asked

Jiraiya responded with a simple answer "yes. So I advice you to train nin-jutsu away from everyone. And to be extra careful not to get careless while making seals."

Naruto had a look of indifference in his eyes, they brightened right away and he said to Jiraiya "even if I loose another limb, I won't give up, I'll get strong and protect those who matter to me" he said with a huge grin

Jiraiya grinned back and decided to give him a bit more bad news in a not so bad way." but with that arm missing, you might be at a disadvantage. In any fighting stance their will be a huge opening and they will have a 'safe zone' when they fight you."

Naruto looked at the floor and asked "what should I do about it?"

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto and asked "are you familiar with the work of a puppeteer?"

At a carpenters shop near the boarder of suna and fire country

"Here you go Naruto" said Jiraiya with a smile

Jiraiya handed Naruto a wooden for arms and hand. It was a very simple design. All the joints and the hand where spheres, while the for arms and every section of all the fingers where cylinders. Naruto looked at the arm with a sad face

"Is this a sick joke?" he looked at the arm placed near him with a questionable eye.

"It might not look like much, but many of men would trade this over their own arms if it wasn't' for the fact that it must be puppeteer" said the shop owner "let me give you a demonstration of what this baby can do" after this was said Naruto looked at the carpenter curiously

"This is a grade a puppet arms, only people in the entire shinobi world that could out due me are the puppet shinobi's of the sand, and even then, they are only superior in appearance. My puppets are just as durable and strong as theirs are. The way you move it is juts like any over puppet, chakra strings."

"I don't' know how to use chakra strings" Naruto interrupted

"I do, and I'll teach you if you just shut up and let him finish" Jiraiya countered Naruto's interruption with his own

"Thank you, now if you would please let me continue uninterrupted" he eyed Naruto waiting for a few seconds

"Sorry" Naruto mumble "please continue"

"Almighty then" said the shop owner. "like I was saying, you move it around with chakra strings, like this" he continued to show Naruto that his hand could move as much as any normal hand could." but what is a shinobi arm if it just moves like a normal arm, you must add on a bunch of stuff to give yourself an edge of your opponents. Said the carpenter. He then took the hand and made it point with its pointer finger and thumb out and the other 3 fingers retract into a fist, making the classic imitation gun gesture. Almost right away very small needles shot out of the finger, fast, strong and best of all...silently. "This is my special, I call it 1000 needles. It shoots 1000 needles in a minute. That's and these needles are just plain, ordinary needles, you could apply poisons and other fun concoctions on them so they could have varying effects."

Naruto stared wide eyed at the arm "coooooool!!" he stated simply

"I knew you'd like it, but that's not all, it fires from every finger, in multiple directions" he proceeded to give a demonstration. At once hundreds of needles fired out of the arms and flew across the air.

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!!!!!!" said Naruto practically gleaming at the arms

"But wait! There's more!!!!" said the carpenter, causing Naruto to be ecstatic. "He made the puppet hand turn into a fist and a very small dagger came out of what would have been, the back of the hand, where it an actual appendage. It was 5 inches and 3 inches wide and the base, it made a constant decline into a point 3 inches in front of the knuckles" this is a short knife I've installed into the arms. It is used in case you run out of needles. And like the needles, if you want you can apply a poison or any other narcotic or hallucinogens to give you an edge.

Naruto stared dumbfound at his new "arms" and any and all doubts about it where immediately eradicated. "Can I try it out?" asked Naruto

"it's your isn't it?" said Jiraiya "but you'll have to master it on your own that you can be proficient with it, all I can do is teach you how to use chakra strings, I can't teach you how to be any good with the arms" said Jiraiya, hoping Naruto wouldn't' be to bummed out about it

"I no ero-sennin" this caused the shop keeper to snicker and Jiraiya to sulk. "But if I could learn how to use this, it'll be like if I never lost my arms in the 1ts place!"

"Not true" said the shop keeper. Although it is more durable than your actual arms, the fact that you can only move it via chakra strings means that you must put a conscious effort into it" Naruto had a confused look on his face. "_Geez what an idiot" he_ said to himself "what I'm trying to say is. since it isn't' your real arm, if something take you by surprise, it's wont do what you want it to do. You will have to make it do what you want it to do with chakra strings; it's not capable of impulse reactions."

"I don't' quite understand, but pretty much what you're saying is it just won't move on its own, I have to make it move" said Naruto

"_Something tells me that as much as I try and explain he wont' get it"_ the carpenter, and Jiraiya thought. So they both just answered "yes"

"Alright then. Put this bad boy on my arms and teach me how to se chakra strings so I can shoot needles!!" said Naruto with allot of enthusiasm

"it's gonna hurt a bit just so you know, I have to use a jutsu to pretty much fuse the base of it onto your skin. And I suggest you don't' use it until the skin and wood fuse properly which should take just a few days. You know their finished when you don't feel any pain any more" stated the carpenter

"Iku-san" Jiraiya addressed the carpenter "Naruto heals pretty quick, we could be back by 2morow morning the latest" stated Jiraiya and Naruto looks a little smug at the comment

"Is that so? You got some kinda blood limit?" asked Iku the carpenter

"Not really a blood limit, just something that nobody else has" stated Jiraiya

"is' at so?" well alright then, come back after you get use to using chakra strings to move your hand around so that I can teach you how to shoot the needles and extent the blade alright?" said Iku

Naruto just nodded while Jiraiya gave a toothy smile

Naruto then followed Iku to the back and you herd a window shattering scream of pain as Iku mended the wood and arms together.

"I thought you said it was going to hurt a BIT" yelled Naruto at Iku

"It did hurt a bit hurt me a bit, take a bit of chakra to do that and I'm tired now" said Iku with a smile on his face

"That hurt me like hell!" Naruto yelled

"Not my problem" stated Iku

Jiraiya intervened and stopped their bickering and he told Iku, "we'll be back 2morow afternoon, I'll teach him how to use chakra strings in the morning and it'll be around afternoon till he learns it enough to use them."

"Alright Jiraiya, see you then my friend" he said waving them off as Jiraiya and Naruto walked off

"Crazy kid, can't believe Jiraiya convinced me to give him my best puppet arms for free at that" sighed Iku after they left "hope he could use it properly

On the outskirts of town

Naruto was staring at his new arm and had a intrigued look on his face

"Well let's get started" said Jiraiya

"Started with what?" asked Naruto

"With the chakra strings jutsu" said Jiraiya

"But Iku said not to mess around with the arm until I'm fully recovered" stated Naruto

"we wont' be messing around with the arm, we'll be learning how to mess around with the arm" said Jiraiya "to make chakra strings you need to do hand seals, what I want you to do is to mold your chakra as though you made the hand seals. This jutsu would normally take a few minutes to master, but since you have to fish everything out from memory you will probably be done with it by 2morow after noon."

"But how do I do that you remember how each individual seal molds chakra right?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah"

"Well then what you have to do is practice making the seals on your own, and then doing them in sequence. If not then you will never get that arm to move"

"Ok" said Naruto "what the seals are?" he asked

"Dragon, sheep, hen" stated Jiraiya it's called chakra string no jutsu (obvious...no?) "Don't try and do the jutsu now, only try and get familiar with how to mold your chakra into what the seals would look like." I'll be back in a few hours

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto

"Research" said Jiraiya as he walked away

"You fucking perv!!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs

"I know, but you should really keep practicing that chakra molding, me being here wont' make a difference" Jiraiya continued to walk off and Naruto scolded him

The next morning

Jiraiya was walking towards the clearing he left Naruto in; since Naruto never returned that night he obviously stood out all night training. Jiraiya spots Naruto on his back dead asleep. He walks up to Naruto and reaches out to shake him. When suddenly Naruto's wooden arm reaches forward and grabs Jiraiya's arm that was reached out. Jiraiya was taken back when Naruto said one thing.

"Chakra strings accomplished ero sennin" and Naruto smiled his foxy grin

"Now this is a surprise." said Jiraiya with a smile on his face. "I thought I told you to practice on molding the chakra, not trying to do the jutsu"

"I know, but after I kept molding the chakra I realized something." Naruto said with much enthusiasm.

"And what would that be" said Jiraiya curiously

"Hand seals pretty much tell the just and chakra what to do, so what I decided to do, was to just, make chakra strings" said Naruto

"I don't get it" stated Jiraiya confused

"Ok, think of it like this." said Naruto, grabbing Jiraiya's attention. "If chakra is a flute, then hand seals are like your fingers that cover the holes, every time you cover a hole or a set of holes it makes a different sound, and after every set of hand seals you make a new chain of notes that sound differently. So what I did was I just blew on the flute, and sort of forced the notes to come out how I wanted them to" there was a silence between the two "I guess that wasn't a very good way to describe it now was it" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"No it wasn't" said Jiraiya causing Naruto's head to tip over. "But I do think I no what you are trying to say. What you mean is you pretty much make your chakra do the jutsu you want." said Jiraiya in disbelief

"Yes...in a way I guess" said Naruto thinking it over

"_what an interesting guy_" thought Jiraiya "well, who cares on how you did it as long as in the end you got what you want right?" said Jiraiya with a smile

"YEAH!" said Naruto

"Let me see how you can work your hand" said Jiraiya, focusing on Naruto's hand

Naruto was having a hard time controlling all of the strings at once, all of the movements his hands made where sloppy and jumpy, but he did do everything that was asked so Jiraiya couldn't' complain.

"_to make strings and not control them is something that any armature would go through, but his chakra strings where self made, something that should take months of training accomplished in mere hours. He also controls them like an amateur does, an armature using a masters technique and still doing as well as he should be at his state, what a guy_" Jiraiya was dumb found

"Well brat, keep practicing, in the afternoon we'll go to Iku's place and he'll teach you how to shoot needles and extent the blade." said Jiraiya walking off

"Where are you going now? More researchyouperv??" said Naruto with a hint of hatred in his voice

"Actually I'm going to get some break fast" said Jiraiya, causing Naruto's stomach to rumble

"Wait!" he said holding is prosthetic limb up "I'll go with you" he got up and walked with Jiraiya to get breakfast

One hour later

After Naruto ate breakfast, he walked around the town practicing how to move his arm. The conversation he had with Jiraiya had him thinking.

"_the way you make the chakra strings leaves them allot weaker than normal, and they take a hell of allot more chakra than needed, you'll have to work to get some serious chakra control before you can do any other jutsu, the chakra strings is one of the easiest jutsu to perform, but later on you won't even have to tug at he strings to get you hand to move if you become proficient enough with them."_

His thoughts lingered on what Jiraiya told him earlier. If I have to work on my control then I'll work on that after I get comfortable with this hand.

After about 3 more hours of messing around with his new arms, he found himself able to do fairly simple tasks, but nothing extraordinary. He could write and lift forks, and even sport a set of chopsticks, but he couldn't' do any real heavy lifting, and he hasn't learnt to make his hand stay still with out a conscious effort.

"Well let's go to Iku's" said Jiraiya as he appeared right behind Naruto. "It's about time we get you to learn how to shoot those needles"

"I learnt how to bring the blade out" Naruto said "it was by mistake but I learnt how to bring it out"

"How so?" said Jiraiya a little curious

"It comes out when ever I make a fist. I thought that the needles would come out if I made a L shape with my finger and thumb but it's not the case" said Naruto looking at his wooden appendage

"Hmm...Maybe there's a trigger inside" said Jiraiya "oh well, we'll find out soon enough" he said leading Naruto towards the carpenter's shop

At Iku's shop

"Hello there Jiraiya" Iku stated enthused at his guests "where's Naruto?"

"He's coming here right now with the real me" said Jiraiya

"So the you now in front of me is a kage bunshin I presume." Stated Iku

"Yeah, well. Why are you so happy?" asked Jiraiya

"Well I am, I just found out that my son Aoki is going to have a son or daughter" said the grandfather to be in a proud voice.

"Well congratulations Iku!" said Jiraiya now you will be an old man

"Say what you Jiraiya, but my legacy will continue, something you cant' say." Said Iku smugly, who immediately shut his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up" said Iku apologizing

"Just don't' let it happen again" said Jiraiya warningly I've lost two people who I wanted to succeed me, and both died young. I'm planning on trying one more time. But it will be difficult for him. He has a huge handicap."

"And my arm is going to remove it, if not lighten it for him" stated Iku

"No, your arm is just to give him back his confidence; later down the line I think he will abandon the arm." Stated Jiraiya seriously

"I have to disperse, I have something important to tell you but we got side tracked, I'll tell you later" said the fake Jiraiya dispersing himself

"OYE! Iku! Show me how to shoot needles!!" said Naruto

BONK!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR Ero-Sennin?!" yelled Naruto

"SHOW HIM RESPECT BRAT! HE'S DOING YOU A FAVOR!" yelled back Jiraiya

"………sorry……" apologized Naruto

Iku chuckled and said "it's quite alright you too. Now, let's get down to business, I'm a busy man and I don't' have all day" said Iku

"Well I learned how to extend the blade on my own so you don't have to worry about it." Said Naruto smugly

"Is that so?" said Iku, "Wellyousaved me about 10 minutes, shooting needles is a bit trickier. You have to extend a chakra string into the arms and wrap it around a small trigger that shoot out the needles. Their is a very small hole right in the middle of the palm, if you look closely you should be able to see it"

Naruto looked at the palm of his puppet hand and indeed saw a very small hole right in the middle." I see it" he stated

"You have to take a chakra string a maneuver it in their and you should feel 4 strings. Each string releasing needles from their designated 'finger'. But you have to make the fingers straight or else they won't come out" stated Iku

"Alright!" said Naruto. He weaved a chakra string into the small hole and indeed felt 4 small triggers. He wormed a chakra string around a string inside the hand and tried to tug on it. "it's kind of hard. It moves a bit but not all that much" said Naruto struggling

"They're a bit hard I'll admit, but just keep trying, since your strings are weaker than normal string you'll have to learn how to make them stronger, this would be a good way to learn some more control. You will have to find the right amount of chakra to put into the chakra strings. To much and it becomes too thick to fit into the hole, to little and you won't be able to tug at the string. You're gonna have to learn to make the strings stronger, and not make it thicker. The key to this is compression and concentration." Said Iku in a firm tone

"Naruto" Jiraiya called out to the demon vessel. "I have the perfect exercise for you to learn this, and you'll pick up a new jutsu with it."

"Really?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, but it's a really difficult technique to learn. It took me a whole year to learn it, and the 4th 3 years to invent it." Said Jiraiya

"The 4th invented it?" asked Naruto a little amazed

"Yes, it's a grade-A difficulty. And if you can learn it then you could do the chakra strings no problem" said Jiraiya encouragingly

"Is it stronger than Sasuke's Chidori?" asked Naruto

"A lot stronger than Sasuke's Chidori." Stated Jiraiya

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Naruto

"We can start right away!" said Jiraiya

-END-

This is the 2nd fan fic that I've posted on this site but it's the 1st I've actually corrected the spelling for.

Anyways no commentaries this time please read and review and tell me what you think.

Flames are unwelcome but constructive criticism is encouraged

If I have any fact fixed up or if I did something wrong please let me know

Enjoy!


	2. Keep on Training Midget Boy

Authors note:

Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. I'll try my hardest to kick my habitual ways of typing. Most of my typing is done on AIM so I got very accustomed to typing 2morow or no1 ECT. Because it saved me a lot of time and effort (I'm really……really lazy) so if your willing to be patient I'm willing to change it. As far as me rushing…..sorry. I'll try and slow it down because I always hate it when stories are rushed. So I'll try and fix that to. Please forgive my misusage of many words, I tend to use to instead of too and their instead of there, not a very grammatical person either.

I'm planning on making a shit load of changes to the storyline so I hope none are offended by my untraditional shredding of the Naruto storyline.

Now to answer some of your questions

TrapedSoul- sorry you'll just have to read to find that out.

Kasek- if I'm not mistaken chakra string could be directly connected to chakra holes. But I think you need a lot of control to do that. Something Naruto doesn't have.

Steel TimberWolf- I do believe their will be upgrades but I'm not really warming up to the idea. Just because I know myself and I'll probably make him rely on it, so for the mean time it will stay like that. As for pairings, I don't think I'll do a pairing. Just because of the plans I have for the future it'd be difficult for him 2 have a relationship where he winds up later on (hint) and if there is a pairing it would have to be an OC pairing if anything.

Generic Name- you mentioned another fic that Naruto gets a puppet's arm. Which one would that be? I've never read it so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to know which one that is.

I'm planning on updating once every one or two weeks, because despite the fact that I'm lazy I tend to be a very busy guy.

So anyways, this is pretty much a recap of what happens in the anime/manga. Naruto learning Rasengan and all that but I did change it around a bit but nothing major. Enough of my rambling on with the chapter

-Chapter 2-

Keep on Training Midget Boy

Jiraiya lead Naruto to another town on their way to find Jiraiya's old friend. After an interesting demonstration on the new technique that Naruto would be learning, Naruto is left alone yet again so Jiraiya could go look for his friend. Naruto knew that Jiraiya was probably just off peeping at women again, but he didn't care. Naruto Just wanted to learn this new technique.

_Flash back_

"_So how am I suppose to learn another jutsu that the 4th Hokage made if I can't do hand seals?" asked a bewildered Naruto_

"_Well you see." Said __Jiraiya__ trying to explain to the dumb blond "The jutsu does have a set of hand seals, but they are so many of them, it would take you years upon years of constant reading just to memorize it. Plus it would take roughly an hour and ½ to do all the seals in sequence. Something your opponent wouldn't just sit back and let you do. So the only logical way to do the jutsu is for you to do exactly like you said to do for the chakra strings. Force chakra to do your biding. It will burn, and sting at first, but after a while you will get use to it" said __Jiraiya_

"_ZzzZZZzzzZZZzzz__" responded Naruto_

"_WAKE UP YOU BRAT!!" yelled __Jiraiya_

"_I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!" responded Naruto "I HERD EVERYTHING I SWEAR." Assured Naruto "Force the jutsu, I got it"_

"_You can't just force a jutsu Naruto, you must make it do your bidding" said __Jiraiya__ gravely_

"_?" responded Naruto_

"_Sigh__ go ahead…Force the jutsu" said __Jiraiya__ "_he'll have to learn eventually, but for now I'll just let him find out on his own" (**AN**: since flash backs are italic I guessed thoughts in flash backs should just be normal font. Other wise it could be difficult for some readers to tell if it's thought or not)

"_So how do I do it?" asked Naruto _

"_Hear" __Jiraiya__ tossed Naruto a water balloon "Spin the water with your chakra and try to pop the balloon. Well I'll be off"_

"_WAIT!" yelled Naruto "What is it that you want me to do?" he asked_

"_You're hopeless" __Jiraiya__ said while taking out another water balloon. He then proceeded to spin his chakra into the balloon and popped the water balloon._

"_How the hell am I suppose to do that?" asked Naruto pleadingly_

"_You're smart Naruto. "Yeah right_." _You can figure it out." Said a smiling __Jiraiya__ as he walked of_

_Naruto muttered something about perverts and how he is going to be burning all his notes when he gets the chance._

_End flashback_

"That was 2 days ago." Said Naruto to himself "AND I STILL CAN'T POP THIS FUCKIGN BALLOON!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto in Frustration. "WHY WON'T YOU POP YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!!!" cursed Naruto

"Having fun?" Came a voice from behind him

"You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people." stated Naruto "Kakashi-sensei told me about his ANBU days and how he once almost killed a fellow ANBU-nin because he snuck up on him." Said Naruto, trying to warn Jiraiya

"And you are far from an ANBU so I don't' have much to worry about now do I?" jabbed Jiraiya

"You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of Ero-Sennin" warned Naruto in a semi dangerous tone. "I do harbor a very powerful demon in my belly"

"THE most powerful demon mind you, and even with all that raw, ancient power, you still can't even pop a simple water balloon" teased Jiraiya

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" raged Naruto

"Why don't you try and burst that bubble instead?" asked Jiraiya pointing at Naruto's water balloon.

Naruto calmed down immediately and sported a frustrated expression on his face. "I just can't get this damn thing to pop." Stated the blond "It's like trying to hold water in an open palm."

"How so?" asked the perverted author

"I know I have to make it spin in many direction. I learnt that from the cat at the inn. Till then I was just making it as flat as a pan cake, but now I make it into what looks like a ball with a moving wart." Said the vessel

"That's because you're only spinning it in one direction" stated Jiraiya

"I no that" said Naruto "But I just can't make it spin in another direction "

"Can't is a word for People who give up" said Jiraiya "I don't ever want to hear those words out of your mouth again. Or you could just pack your bags and go back to Konoha and just forget about being a Shinobi. If you can't get past this hurtle then you have no chance of ever making it in the shinobi world." Jiraiya was very aggravated at Naruto for just giving up

"….." Naruto had nothing to say. He had just gotten for the 1st time in his life, words of encouragement from someone he really respected (though he'd never show it). And he was told he could do better. Naruto let out a smile to let Jiraiya know he wouldn't' give up.

"Now that's more like it" Said Jiraiya smiling back. He walked off to leave the blond alone

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOW?" yelled Naruto

"Some one has to look for Tsunade, while the other is off learning to better himself" stated Jiraiya

"Are you going to go peeping at the woman's bath house or something?" accused Naruto

"No_ yes_" said then thought Jiraiya

"What ever you perv, leave me alone" said Naruto in an aggravated tone. And Jiraiya resumed to go peeping

Naruto kept a small smile as his thoughts kept lingering at what Jiraiya told him

"Stupid perv" was all Naruto said before he continued to try and break the water balloon

-10 hours later-

A tired Naruto walks into his motel room to find a Passed out Jiraiya on the floor. Naruto pokes Jiraiya with his feet.

"Oye, pervert, wake up." Said Naruto in a tired voice all the while poking Jiraiya's sleeping body

"Oye….." He said again. After a few seconds with out a response Naruto Develops a Sheepish smile on his face as he reached for one of his several water balloons and popped it over Jiraiya's Face.

Jiraiya wakes up from having been doused in cold water. After last night's drunken frenzy he had a splitting head ache and didn't appreciate being woken up with such a shift in temperature. (**AN:** I don't know if you've guys have ever been drunk but whenyouhave a hang over the last thing you want is a change in temp, makes your head bound. Maybe it's just me but if so, it happens to Jiraiya to)

"What the hell was that for?" asked Jiraiya angrily only to grab his head and curse at himself for raising his voice so loud.

"Because I had to pee, and your face just reminded me so much of a toilet that I couldn't help it" said Naruto with a sinister grin on his face

"YOU…YOU…..YOU JUST PEED ON ME?!?!" asked Jiraiya bewildered and offended. "YOU'RE DISCUSTING! YOU KNOW THAT?" yelled Jiraiya rushing for the shower

Naruto barley holding his laugh back in the 1st place was now on the floor laughing. "I…..I….I" was all Naruto could manage to get out as he laughed between breathes. "I GOT YOU SO GOOD!" panted Naruto

"Got me?" asked Jiraiya in the shower

"That was just water from the water balloon" said Naruto with a huge grin

"Then why'd you tell me you peed on me? I was about to have your Gennin status revoked and sent back to the academy.

"It was just too funny to pass up! Plus you need a shower, you reek of Alcohol and you smell sweaty and like if you spent the whole night working out." Stated Naruto

Jiraiya walked out the shower with a huge grin on "I'll teach you about all of that when you're a little older. Trust me, you'll love it as much as I do" he said while placing his hand upon Naruto's shoulder

Naruto was confused but just decided to drop it. "Anyways, I popped the Water balloon" said Naruto smugly.

"Really? Let's see."

Naruto grabbed yet another Water Balloon and made it into a bumpy mess. After a few seconds of morphing about it popped and released all the water on the floor.

"Hmmm….." said Jiraiya "looks like step one is complete"

"YES!" said Naruto full of enthusiasm

"_2 and ½ days to get past step 1, not bad kid"_ Jiraiya lingered in his thoughts for a few minutes while Naruto jumped about. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a rubber ball and tossed it at Naruto.

"Break that" he stated simply

"No problem! I'll pop this ball in ½ the time I did the water balloon." Boasted Naruto

"I advice you from taking this test so lightly Naruto. It's not something that is easily done. This step is 20 or 30 times harder than the 1st one." Warned Jiraiya

"It doesn't matter how hard it is! I said I'd break it in ½ the time and I'll do it" stated Naruto in a proud tone

"What ever you say brat, I'm going to look for Tsunade you just keep doing what your doing. If you keep going at this rate, you'll be able to master it in about 7 months." Said Jiraiya with a bit of pride (although he didn't show it)

"I'll master it by the end of the month" said Naruto in a serious tone

"Heh, I'll hold you to it brat" said Jiraiya as he walked off

Naruto, fueled by a new wave of motivation set off, back to the field he had been training in to try and break the rubber ball that was given to him by his perverted mentor.

-several hours later in the mid after noon-

"_Naruto passed out from chakra exhaustion again" _Jiraiya thought to himself _"I should take him back to the Hotel before he gets eaten by wild animals or something." _Jiraiya mused to himself

After he dropped an exhausted Naruto at the inn he spotted a pretty woman several hours later who was looking for a good time. He went with her, to her apartment, unaware at the events that would be unfolding back at his room at the inn.

-4 am at Naruto's room-

Knock Knock

Naruto was awaked by a knocking at the door. He groggily got up and slowly walked to answer the door. He figured it was just Jiraiya who he noticed forgot his key to the apartment. As he opened the door he was greeted by a pair of crimson eyes.

"Hello Naruto-kun" said the red eyed man "I would like for you to come with us, if you choose to struggle we will have to take you by force"

Naruto eyed the man and only one thought came to mind. _"Sauske" _This man looked exactly like his Uchiha team mate; he even had eyes that looked exactly like the Sharingan.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto "And what do you want from me"

"You talk to much brat!" said a darker and raspier voice from Behind the Sauske look alike. "Itachi, lets just lop off one of his legs and drag him over. No use trying to convince him to come with a couple of strangers. They never do.

"Very true, but when I herd that the Kyuubi Vessel had lost an arm I don't think he'll put up much of a struggle anyways." Stated the man named Itachi.

"I still want to cut something up with my sword" stated the shark like man

"I thought he would have tried to give up being a shinobi, but that is the Kyuubi for you. I guess its vessel inherited its fiery spirit." Said Itachi

"What makes you say that?" said the unknown assailant

"Look at his hands Kisame. They are burnt from so much chakra. And his dilated eyes, stiff body, and horse voice are telltale signs of chakra exhaustion. He's been training despite his lack of an appendage." Stated Itachi

"Oh ho!" said the shark skinned man called Kisame "I Like him then. But I'm still gonna chop off a leg!" he said raising his sword

"ITACHI!" yelled a familiar voice with so much malice that it would make even Kakashi flinch.

Naruto turned to see Sauske glaring at his look alike. He then raised his voice and said "I don't' know who you guys are but Jiraiya warned me about you guys, you're Akatsuki aren't you?"

"Yes we are Naruto-Kun" said Itachi "And since you wont' come with us willingly we will have to take you by force"

"DON'T' IGNORE ME YOU BASTERD!" yelled Sauske, Igniting his Chidori as he ran at top speed to Itachi.

Kisame intervened but Itachi appeared in front of Kisame and grabs Sasuke's wrist and snaps it one handed. "Still not enough…hatred" whispered Itachi into Sasuke's ear and then proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

Naruto had seen just about enough "Get away from him!!" demanded Naruto as he released a portion of Kyuubi's chakra.

"Oh no you don't" said Kisame. And right away Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra leave him and he couldn't pull any more out.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said aloud but to himself.

"Heh." Smirk Kisame "My Rough Skin (Samehada) eats chakra, so you can't do anything funny" He then lifts his sword and aims for Naruto's right leg.

"SUMMONING-JUTSU!" yelled a voice and a 7 foot tall toad with arm pads appeared to block Kisame's strike.

"Looks like I made it just in time" said Jiraiya appearing behind Naruto. "That Sauske kid is getting beta pretty badly, guess I'll have to take care of both of them"

"DON'T' TOUCH THEM!" yelled Sauske coughing up blood. "HE'S MINE!"

Itachi punched him hard, under the Solar plex (not sure how it's spelt but it's the cartilage in your chest that holds your ribs in place) promptly knocking Sauske out, but before he was enveloped in a blissful sleep he hears the tormenting voice of his older brother say "you're pathetically weak"

"_I've gotta end this quick"_ Jiraiya said to himself

"Gama Guchi Shibari" Jiraya yelled as he planted his hands on the ground. Right away, the whole hall ways turned to a wet, slimy layer of flesh, and as soon as it appeared it started to eat away at Itachi and Kisame.

"Kisame, we should leave." Said Itachi with a tone of indifference

"Why? We can take an old man and 2 brats, one with a broken arm and the other with a missing arm." Argued Kisame

"Do as you're told. We have orders to capture the Kyuubi, not reek havoc on the town." Stated Itachi with so much hidden malice that Naruto couldn't' help but shiver

Kisame looked at Itachi and got his thoughts together. "Fine!" he said and they both made a break for it. Jiraiya ran right after them. As he turned the corner what greeted his eyes shocked and disturbed him. There was a gaping hole in the wall where the stomach should have been. And black flames where all around the flesh wound.

"_What are those two?" _Jiraiya thought to himself

"Hey Ero-Sennin! What's this black fire?" asked Naruto reaching forward

"DON'T TOUCH IT YOU IDIOT!" yelled the pervert, Naruto was taken back by the sudden jump in volume.

Jiraiya took out a scroll and quickly sealed the black fire in it.

"What was that?" asked Naruto

"I don't know but what I do know is that we are going to have to return to Konoha" stated Jiraiya

"Why!?" asked a bewildered Naruto

"Because we have to take Sauske baWHAM!" Jiraiya was promptly kicked in the face

-Several seconds later-

"Sorry about that Jiraya-sama" said the energetic Gai "I forgot my mirror and I had to use my forehead protector instead, and it gave me a choppy image."

"_Who carries around a mirror"_ thought Naruto and Jiraiya

"Oh well, no big deal." Said Jiraiya with an obvious fake smile plastered on his face. "But take the Uchiha boy back to Konoha, Naruto and I have to resume our mission"

"Yes Jiraya-sama!" Gai said proudly "I will do my best!"

"Yeah yeah just shut up and get out of hear you loon" said Jiraiya waving him off

"Naruto-kun!" Gai pointed at Naruto "I like your spirit kid, how about I give you what makes my Lee so strong?"

"Really?! What is it?! What is it?!" asked Naruto jumping up and down with joy

"This!" Gai pulled out a pair of green spandex like the one he himself had on

"Cooooool" said Naruto Brimming with joy

"_You've got to be kidding me" _yelled Jiraiya mentally

"Now with those you can become as strong as Lee" said Konaha's beautiful green beast "I will be taking my leave now" Gai then sprinted in Konaha's direction at a blindingly fast speed

Naruto sat down and started undoing his shirt

"What are you doing?" asked Jiraiya fearing for the worst. His fear where concurred when Naruto said "Putting on the Gift that Gai-sensei gave to me." As though it where an every day thing

"If you put that horrid thing on anywhere around me I wont' teach you a damn thing anymore" threatened Jiraiya and Naruto sulked and put the spandex into his back pack.

"But from now on we are going to have to be very careful" warned Jiraiya "Now that Akatsuki has made its move there is no telling when they will strike again"

"So does that mean that when ever I train your going to have to be their with me?" asked Naruto with hope written all over his face

"No" said Jiraiya _"He's not as dumb as I thought he was, of course I'm gonna have to watch over you, but my presence will hinder your training so I'll have to hid from you"_

"Then what if I'm attacked while your out peeping at girls?" asked Naruto

"They wont' attack you any time soon; Akatsuki doesn't redo tasks until long periods of time have passed." Lied Jiraiya

"Oh, well if you say so, I have no choice but to trust you now don't I" said Naruto with a smile

"I guess you don't" said Jiraiya smugly _"sometime all you can rely on is blind faith"_

"Well I suggest you get back to training, that jutsu won't learn itself." Said Jiraiya

"You're right, but first breakfast!" said Naruto raising his fists in the air.

"Fine what ever but I choose this time." Said Jiraiya "I'm sick and tired of ramen

"How can you get tired of ramen, it's the most amazing thing this world has ever created" said Naruto with so much enthusiasm it was sickening.

"You have much you learnyoubrat" said Jiraiya "You have to learn to eat right. Ramen is mostly carbohydrates, but to grow you need that plus a lot of calcium, iron, and protein in your system. Other wise you'll stay short for the rest of your life"

"Screw you old man!" said Naruto

"Look I'm not saying you have to give up on ramen or anything. What I'm saying is you should eat more varieties. More fruits, veggies"

"Ramen has some veggies" Naruto interrupted

"The boiling water and oils strip them of their nutrients. So you just eating a mesh of crap" stated Jiraiya "And what did I tell you about interrupting?"

Naruto simply hmphed

"Eat some more meat, fish, fruits, veggies, drink milk ECT. One day you could be as strong as me if you do." Jiraiya looked smugly

"I beet you with my sexy-no-jutsu" stated Naruto

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" yelled Jiraiya

"A win's a win" stated Naruto

"Ok then, you can be as strong as Kakashi" said Jiraiya, trying to convince Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei is extremely last and a perv like you, he'd probably lose to my sexy-no-jutsu just like you." Stated Naruto in a defying tone

"_Kids gotta point their"_ thought Jiraiya

"Hmmmm… you can become even stronger than the 4th." Said Jiraiya with his final attempt at convincing Naruto

"…how would you know" asked Naruto a bit weary

"I did train the 4th did I not? I think I know my prized pupil more than anyone else" stated Jiraiya; he then let his mind linger on thoughts of the 4th Hokage only to be interrupted by Naruto

"Okay okay I get you. I'll try and change my eating habits. But I'm still having at least 1 of my 3 meals as ramen.

"Fine what ever you're so stubborn sometimes" said Jiraiya

-After breakfast- (Waffles and oatmeal in case your curious)

Naruto was back in the same field. _"Damn…Ero-Sennin wasn't kidding when he said it was 20 or 30 times harder. I can't even make the rubber ball bumpy, let alone break it."_

Up in the trees Jiraiya observed Naruto from a safe distance so that he couldn't be seen. _"C'mon Naruto don't get discouraged, I know you can do it" _Jiraiya silently encouraged his new pupil when his kage bunshin dispersed itself, finding out that Tsunade was in a town not to far away from their current location.

"_I guess we should get going if we ever hope to find her"_ He spoke to himself

He does a teleporting jutsu about 50 meters from Naruto and walks up the path

"Oye Naruto!" he yelled out

"WHAT IS IT?!" Naruto yelled back in anger

"My my aren't we touchy" said Jiraiya a bit annoyed

"_Sigh_ Sorry Ero-Sennin, I'm just a bit tired and frustrated" stated Naruto honestly "I just managed to make a hole in the ball but not an explosion like you showed me"

"_When did that happen?" _Jiraiya thought "show me" he said

Naruto started to spin his chakra wildly and added as much power as he could muster, there was a small popping sound and the rubber ball deflated a little

"Not bad brat, but you need to make the ball shred to pieces from the inside" said Jiraiya

"I know I know, well lets get going. Tsunade won't find herself now will she" said Naruto

"That she won'tyoulittle ass, that she won't" said Jiraiya in a mocking ton

Done

Well that's another chapter down and about 40 trillion to go. My friend Joan gave me a really good idea today and I really do think I'm gonna use it but that's a lot later on in the story. The only thing I don't like about the idea is that Naruto will Kind of be like Ang from Avatar but I still like the idea.

Well I'll leave this to you guys, would you prefer to see Naruto gradually get smarter over time or do you want keep him a bit of a dimwitted idiot.

I updated fast because I was bored at home today. Don't expect them to updates every day or every few days.

And here's a bit of a small teaser. I'm planning on having Naruto do the summoning jutsu in the next chapter ;)

Also if there is any1 who would be willing to translate for me I'd appreciate it. I don't know Japanese but I hate the way I'm saying jutsu right now summoning jutsu and what not, sounds to much like the American Naruto ( which I hate XO) so yeah a bit of help w/ that is you will


	3. Gut FULL of RASENGAN!

Thank you all for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

All I have to say is, if in case you haven't noticed, I removed dramatic irony from my story. Don't know what that means? It means there won't be any clues in the story that hint towards what is going to happen. So my story is going to be told threw Naruto's eyes. With very few scene that he isn't in.

Now, Since there where no questions in any reviews I have no answers to give so there is no need 4 more of my rambles …anyways on with the new chapter

Chapter 3.Gut Full of Rasengan

POP……………POP…………..

"Hey! Ero-Sennin! It's getting pretty easy to make the hole but I can't get it to burst open all at once." stated the Kyuubi vessel as they made their way to another town.

"If you do the same thing over and over it's bound to get easier eventually. Especially if you don't' progress after a week of doing the same thing." Said Jiraiya slightly annoyed at Naruto's lack of progress, but it was true. Despite Naruto's initial progress for the 1st step he had yet to conquer the 2nd step of the exercise and Jiraiya wanted Naruto to keep true to his word (despite him already passing his designated time). But there was very little he could do, it was Naruto who was learning it, not Jiraiya.

Then it hit Jiraiya like a tone of bricks. "Naruto!" he yelled out with his new revelation

"What is it? You're ruining my concentration!" he yelled back

"What direction are you spinning you chakra?" he asked like if it wasn't the most completely random question Naruto has ever herd in his life

"To the right. Why? Does it matter?" asked an oblivious Naruto

"You've been spinning it to the right the whole time?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah. Why?"

Jiraiya walks up to Naruto and places his hand on the back of Naruto's head. "Because you have a right rotation" stated Jiraiya

"Okay? What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"It means you haven't been spinning your chakra to its fullest pomposity. This would explain why you can't seem to pop the rubber ball. Try spinning it to the left instead" said Jiraiya squatting down to get a better look

"If you say so." He then proceeded to spin his chakra to the left and to his amazement,

The rubber ball broke not how he wanted exactly. Instead of break into a million pieces like Jiraiya, Naruto just blew a chunk of it out and made a gaping hole ¾ the diameter around.

"At least it's a step in the right direction" stated Jiraiya "Well at least I can guess you'll progress steadily now stumpy."

"Anything else you forgot to mention?" Naruto said pouting

"What do you mean I left out?" asked Jiraiya inquiringly

"You never told me I had to spin it to the left!" barked Naruto

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU A COMPLETE IDOIT THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHICH WAY HIS CHAKRA SPINS!" yelled Jiraiya

Naruto humphed and continued trying to master the Rasengan

3 days later

Jiraiya was dosing off when he was awoken by an extremely loud popping sound. He rushed over to where Naruto was to find the Blond on his back with his hands sporting a coat of blisters from chakra burns.

"2nd step complete" he said afterwards he promptly fell asleep

"_I was wondering when he would get the hang of it"_ thought Jiraiya _"but the 3rd step is the killer of it all, I'm still surprised he got this far this fast"_

Jiraiya carried Naruto to the inn, put on the way one of his clones got word of Tsunade's whereabouts.

"Wake up brat" he said tossing Naruto on the ground

"What the hell was that for?" complained Naruto

"We have to go! And I'm not carrying you around like your some little kid."

"Doesn't mean you have to toss me on the ground like a sac of eggs" said Naruto rubbing his butt

"_Eggs?" _though Jiraiya_ "What a moron" _he shook his head in disapproval

"C'mon, get up. You'll start the next step while we're walking" said Jiraiya

"Can I at least rest? I'm tired as shit you ancient perv." Argued Naruto

"Since you have the energy to run your mouth, it tells me you have the energy to keep going. So hop to it" He tossed Naruto a Balloon filled with air. He demonstrated what was required in the 3rd step and made his way towards the next town.

Four Day Later

After countless bars, casinos, and other places where Tsunade usually hung out, Jiraiya's Patience was running thin, and Naruto wasn't progressing at all with the Rasengan.

"_All that raw power that is going to waste because of his total lack of control, what a waste of talent" _thought Jiraiya. He soon after stopped dead in his tracks. He felt the presence of a snake near by _"Orochimaru" _stated Jiraiya silently.

"C'mon Naruto, this way" Jiraiya hurried the blond

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto but he received no reply

After a few minutes of running, Naruto and Jiraiya come across a ruined courtyard. Jiraiya analyzing the debris concluded that it was the working of Orochimaru. He also analyzed foot prints that fit the profiles of Tsunade, and Shizune.

"Naruto, Tsunade is near by, we have to find her fast" said Jiraiya

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm starving!" stated Naruto loudly

"Can't it wait? We can eat after we find her." Plied Jiraiya

"Or we can eat now and look for her at our full strength, and you could focus 100 on finding her"

"Why wouldn't I focus 100 now?" asked Jiraiya

"Because you know as well as I do that if I keep bitching about food you won't be able to focus 50, let alone 100" warned Naruto

"…Point taken" stated Jiraiya "Fine, we'll grab a bite and then resume our search" Jiraiya gave up trying to argue with Naruto because he to was hungry

"RAMEN!!" yelled Naruto

"I thought you said you where only going to have it once a day?" reminded Jiraiya

"I haven't had Ramen today!" yelled Naruto

"What did you eat for breakfast?" asked Jiraiya, knowing full well the answer to it

"I forgot…" simply stated Naruto

"It was RAMEN!!" Jiraiya said mimicking Naruto's previous enthusiasm

"Fine then, how about sushi?" asked Naruto

"Sounds good to me" said Jiraiya as a barely audible rumble came from his stomach

At a Local Bar

"Ero-Sennin! I though you said sushi!" cried Naruto aloud

"This bar serves sushi, good sushi at that." stated Jiraiya simply

"But why come to a bar? I don't like being around drunk people" said Naruto waving his arms up and down

"Calm down brat. This way we can continue our search and grab a bite to eat." Said Jiraiya

"…Makes sense I guess" admitted Naruto

"Then again…maybe our search has just ended." Stated Jiraiya mostly to himself

"Huh?" was the only response Naruto could make before Jiraiya motioned them towards a stool where a pretty, busty blond and a cute brunette sat.

"_Is one of these two Tsunade?" _thought Naruto, soon receiving his answer

"Tsunade, Shizune. Long time no see" said Jiraiya first looking to the blond and then the brunette.

"It sure has been a while hasn't it my old friend." said the blond "Still writing those perverted novels of yours?"

"Yes, and they are doing quite well, I got best author of the year award. And my next Novel is the most anticipated of the decade." Boasted Jiraiya

"Yeah yeah don't suffocate from lack of oxygen now." Teased Tsunade causing Jiraiya to lower his head and sulk

"Anyways, I have some fairly important business to speak with you about." Said Jiraiya

"Oh?" said Tsunade "and here I thought you wanted to speak to me just because we are old friends" joked Tsunade

Not giving her playful jabber any thought Jiraiya went straight to business. "We need you to come back to the leaf and heal Uchiha Sauske and Hatake Kakashi. They where attacked by Uchiha Itachi and are in critical condition. And after you finish with that…the counsel wants you to assume the role of the 5th Hokage." Stated Jiraiya with a firm unwavering voice

"WHAT?!" yelled out Naruto

"Shut up Naruto, and let her speak!" said Jiraiya in a tone that not even Naruto could disoblige

"…" she pondered for a few seconds and then answered simply. "Not a snow balls chance in hell." She stated with much malice in her voice

"I advice you to reconsider Tsunade, the leaf needs you now more than ever." Stated Jiraiya trying to get her to reconsider

"I don't want to be Hokage; it's a shitty job that makes you put your life on the line like if it was few chips on the table. Only a complete idiot would take that job, just look at the 4th. He could have been the greatest shinobi the leaf has ever produced and look where he is, dead and gone." She said after taking another long gulp of sake

Naruto had had enough of hearing this. "I'll fucking kill you! You old bitch!" yelled Naruto as he leapt forward, blade extended.

Jiraiya quickly grabbed Naruto mid air and told him to Quite down and shut up.

"But how can I just let this old bitch bad mouth the 3rd Hokage like that. He gave his life to protect us all and she calls him an idiot! I'll kill anyone who talks trash about any of our previous Hokage." Yelled Naruto

"Who the fuck are you? Talking to me like that?" Tsunade said with quite a bit of males in her voice. "What is a little loud mouth Gennin like you, speaking to someone who could kill you with as much effort as a wink of an eye."

"Shut the fuck up! I'll kick your ass if you talk about the Hokage like that again!" Beckoned Naruto

"Lets take this outside" simply stated Tsunade

"Jiraiya stop them!" Shizune pleaded the perverted hermit

"Just let them be, no one will get hurt. I'll make sure of that." He said reassuring Shizune

"Well brat, any last word before I kill you?" asked a tipsy Tsunade

"I won't be the one being killed you old drunk!" yelled Naruto

Naruto charged forward extending his blade and trying to Tsunade with it in her stomach. Tsunade easily evaded and made to punch Naruto in the head. Naruto realizing the danger tried his hardest to move his head out of the way but to no avail. Tsunade flicked him in the head and he went soaring 10 meters back while his forehead protector hit the stratosphere. Naruto getting up from his failed attempt at stabbing the sannin thought _"God Damn she's fucking strong!" _Naruto felt a trickle of blood flowing down his face.

"Had enough yet brat?!" yelled Tsunade at the young Gennin

"No where near it!" replied Naruto with a huge grin on his face

Naruto makes an L shape with his wooden arm and fires a series of needles at Tsunade. She was slightly taken back by the surprise attack but quickly composed herself and either knocked or caught every needle that was launched at her. She then tossed the needles aside and ran towards Naruto and flicked his forehead again. Only to find that a small log was sent flying in the air towards a distant open shop.

"_When did he learn to do kawarimi sealessly? _Though Jiraiya a bit surprised. _"This brat's just full of surprises isn't he?"_ He said to himself

Tsunade found herself in a fairly compromising predicament. She was fighting a Gennin that had managed to one up her. And she was wide open for an attack that she was sure would come. And it did. Naruto ran towards her as fats as his legs would take him. Hopefully before she could put up a proper defense. He motioned for the technique that he had been training for the past month to master. A mesh of swirling chakra in his right hand and formed an incomplete circle. When Tsunade saw this technique she was more than surprised and dare I say even…scared? To think this little Gennin could perform the Rasengan was more than enough of a shock to sober her up quick. But even still he was only a Gennin. Despite her position she was more than balanced enough to do what was needed to stop him. She extended her right foot to catch his left mid way through a stride and then used her left knee to catapult him over her head. She then turned around and demolished the floor he landed on with the back of her right heel. Naruto landed on his feet surprisingly enough but only to have him stripped of the ground under his feet. He fell flat on his stomach and his Rasengan send a horde of dirt and rocks into his eyes. Naruto sat up and wiped his eyes to get all the dirt out but to no avail. Tsunade walked up to Naruto and took his face in her hands.

"Shizune! Grab me a glass of water." Tsunade barked her orders and Shizune complied.

"Rubbing your eyes just makes it worse. Let me help you." Tsunade said with a caring voice

"I don't want your help!" yelled Naruto

"Don't be difficult you brat!" yelled Tsunade "Just because I beat you doesn't mean you have to be so stubborn"

"It has nothing to do with that!" Naruto bellowed "You insulted the Hokage, selfless men who died protecting the village. I won't accept help from anyone like that."

"What is it with you and the Hokage? What is it about the word Hokage that pushes your button so much?" asked Tsunade

"Because being Hokage is my dream." Said Naruto forcing his eyes open

Tsunade looked into his azure eyes and adopted an expression of nostalgias. She then whacked Naruto across the head and knocked him out.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Jiraiya from the side lines

"He reminds me of them…so much that it scares Me." said Tsunade barely audible enough for Jiraiya to hear.

"Still don't you think it was a bit much?" said Jiraiya picking Naruto up off the ground

Tsunade didn't' respond, she simply walked off towards a bar

"Here, take Naruto up to our hotel room and look over him." He said to Shizune, Handing Naruto over to her.

"What are you going to do?" asked Shizune taking Naruto

"I need to talk to Tsunade about something" he stated simply

"She likes to be alone when she is like this" Stated Shizune

"I know her better than you. I know what I can and can't do" he said and made his way after Tsunade's trail

The next morning at Naruto's hotel room

"You're awake" was the first thing Naruto heard as he opened his eyes. He looked around to find the origin of the voice which turned out to be Shizune.

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto

"A few hours, the sun rose less than 20 minutes ago." Said Shizune

"Oh." Said Naruto and just looked down at the floor

"Please forgive Tsunade on how she acted yesterday; she's had a tough past." Shizune said. After which she told Naruto the History of her boy friend and little brother.

"…" Naruto had nothing to say to that

"I have something for you Naruto, I think it could help you out a lot" she said with a warm smile

"Really?!" asked Naruto lightening up his mood but not completely removing his state of mind.

"Yeah." Shizune the reached into her top and bulled out a phial of light green liquid almost exposing her in the process which made Naruto turn a very deep crimson color.

"Here you go; it's distilled King Cobra venom. It'll give anyone a Nasty fever and make them virtually immobile. There is a 75 chance they will die unless treated right away" She said, then noticing Naruto's massive blush

"Aww…your getting all flustered just because an older woman gave you a gift. You're so cute Naruto" she said giving him a really hard squeeze around his head pressing him against her chest which made his blush only deepen.

"Can't…breathe!" he mumbled into her chest. Shizune quickly let go and apologized

"Sorry about that." She said sticking her tongue out

"It's ok, and thank you very much for the King Cobra venom." He said

"Just remember, it's a neurotoxin, and a powerful one at that" she said very seriously

"What's a neurotoxin?" asked Naruto

"It's a type of poison that messes with the Nerves, so they will have difficulty moving around, or even breathing. Be very careful because if you poison yourself you could die." She said as she reached into her top again. Naruto quickly averted his eyes as not to see anything in case she 'slips' up and reveals himself, but he peeked between his fingers anyways. "Here is the anti-venom." She tossed Naruto a dark blue phial of what she called anti-venom. "If you poison yourself just inject yourself with that. You could just use a needle. Prick your skin and place the needles a few millimeters into your vein and let the anti-venom slide down the needle and into your blood stream."

Naruto looked at the phial and then took out a needle from his arm and motioned to prick his vein.

"What are you doing?!" asked a bewildered Shizune

"I'm gonna practice injecting myself so I know how to do it correctly." Naruto said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Anti-venom and be just as dangerous if not more dangerous to the body than the actual Poison." Shizune said warning Naruto

"Oh…" was all Naruto managed to get out

"How about this, I'll show you how to do it and how much to put in." offered Shizune

"I'd like that very much" said Naruto

After about an hour of explanations Shizune finally gave Naruto the crash course in self injection and dosage of anti-venom.

"Oh I see how it's done now!" said Naruto exited

"See, it's not that complicated." Said Shizune with a warm smile

"You'd be a good teacher Shizune-Chan; you explain things in a way that it's easy for even me to understand." Said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto, I'm surprised you figured out that the purpose of Anti venom isn't to remove all the poison but to remove enough so that the body could remove it it's self." Said Shizune

"_Not really, but it's an interesting concept, if you remove enough poison so the body could handle it it's self you can start to build an immunity to it. If he follows down the lines of a Venom specialist he could become something else." _Shizune thoughts about Naruto made her almost giggle in delight. Almost like a perverted giggle that Kakashi would do when ever he read come come paradise.

Naruto looked at Shizune and couldn't understand why she was acting like this, but decided not to make much of it and just ignored it. He makes his way out the door and Shizune called out to him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Naruto replied "I have to train, I want to master the Rasengan within a week I have my own schedule. And after I master this Skill I want to relearn and master all the skill is had before I lost my arm."

"Oh…" replied Shizune. Naruto had told her how he lost his arm so she understood how he felt. "Ok then I wont' stop you; just try not to stay out all night like Jiraiya says you always do."

As Naruto left the hotel room Shizune's thoughts lingered on the blond. _"He strives to better himself like a real man should, and he has an interest in poison. That just gives him a dangerous appeal to him. If he was a decade or so older I'd sink my talons into him." _Shizune cursed herself for thinking along those lines and then left to go find Tsunade.

7 days later

Naruto woke up in his hotel room with Jiraiya looking over him.

"Let's go Naruto; we have something important to do." Said Jiraiya not giving the blond any chance of objection

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he got dressed, he wasn't too fond of being woken p after only 5 hours of sleep; he had sleep less than 10 hours over the last week he had been training.

"I think…Tsunade is planning on betraying the leaf." said Jiraiya which caused Naruto to trip over his own feet.

"WHAT?!" he yelled

"Calm down Naruto, I don't know the specifics, all I know is she drugged me last night and she was acting very suspicious. So we have to go find her and put a stop to her plans." He said

"I'll go with you." Naruto and Jiraiya both turned to the door way to find a groggy Shizune with a bruise on her forehead

"What happened to you?" Naruto and Jiraiya said at the same time. Causing them both to shiver in disapproval

"Tsunade knocked me out, Orochimaru offered to bring her little brother and her boy friend back if she healed his arms. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen"

"It's ok Shizune. Do you know where they went?" asked Jiraiya

"They said to meet in the old Court yard?" said Shizune

"Alright, that's where we are headed, I just hope we're not to late" as that was said all the Nins made their way to the court yard as fast as possible

10 minutes later at the Old Court yard

"Orochimaru" said Jiraiya as he, Naruto, and Shizune entered the court yard.

"Look Kabuto, it's Jiraiya and the Kyuubi brat" said Orochimaru

"Orochimaru-sama, wouldn't it be wise to exterminate the kid now before he becomes a problem down the line?" asked Kabuto

"He posses no threat to me now or ever. We'll let him live." Said Orochimaru

"What about Akatsuki? Don't' they seek the Kyuubi for their plans?" asked Kabuto

"They are temporarily out of commission for the next few months. If we most kill the Kyuubi brat then we'll do it later." Said Orochimaru

"HEY YOU ASS HOLES! DON'T' TALK AS THOUGH I'M NTO RIGHT HERE!" yelled the Kyuubi Vessel.

"Be quite Naruto. Stay back and protect Tsunade, she's out of commission and I need you to protect her." Said Jiraiya trying to calm the hot headed blond

"Why do I have to play the guard? I want to fight!" argued Naruto

"We are up against a Sannin, and a Jounnin that is easily at or above Kakashi's level. Tsunade is in a state of shock due to her phobia of blood. And is a very easy target right now. Although you are the weakest link right now, we need you to keep her from being a liability in our fight."

"…fine…" Naruto said reluctantly

(I'm feeling lazy so I'm just gonna jump to the Naruto Kabuto fight)

After Orochimaru and Jiraiya separated into a battle of their own, Kabuto made quick work of Shizune and set his sites on Tsunade. Only to kind our Favorite demon possessed Gennin Standing in the way.

"GET AWAY FROM TSUNADE!" yelled Naruto as he formed a mesh of swirling chakra in his right hand.

"Naruto, do you think it's smart to try and fight me? You are but a Gennin with very little experience, you are no match for me" said a smug Kabuto "You should just run away, and then get stronger. Because as you are now, you couldn't beat me even if…"

Kabuto was cut off mid sentence due to Naruto's attempt to Rasengan him in the chest. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THIGN ABOUT ME!" yelled Naruto as he aimed for Kabuto's chest who quickly evaded and with his chakra scalpel, cut the muscles in the back of Naruto's broken leg (AN: if you don't' remember Naruto did break his leg when they summoned a huge snake, so I kept the injury but forgot to add that detail)

"Like I was saying, you're just a weak little Gennin that can't do anything. If you run away now I promise not to chase after you and I wont' even attempt at your life until you're older. This was you could get strong enough to beat me one day." said Kabuto with a sincere yet serious voice. "No point in dying a Gennin right? You have a big dream and if you die here and now, well…that dream won't come to pass now will it?"

Naruto look at Kabuto with a fire and passion in his eyes that Kabuto had never seen in his entire life. "I can't die here, not now, not until I become Hokage…but…I'm not going to run away, I was taught to never abandoned my comrades and I'll stick to that, Because…right…now I'D RATHER DIE AND GIVE UP ON YM DREAMS THAN TO RUN AWAY!" Naruto yelled got the attention of everyone in the area, and almost snapped Tsunade out of her own world.

"What and idiot…" said Kabuto looking at the Orange wearing ninja "Wasting my breath on you was a waste of time and energy. "I'd rather die than run away?" you say? Please allow me to grant your wish" Kabuto removed a kunai out of his holster and ran towards Naruto.

"R…ru…RUN!" yelled Tsunade as Kabuto stabbed at Naruto, soon after a loud cracking sound was heard (AN: Kabuto stabbed into, but did not fully penetrate Naruto's Puppet arm)

"Why would I run? When I'm about to kick his ass?" Naruto said as he extended his arm back and created another mesh of swirling chakra. But what happened next took all but Naruto by surprise.

"Kage…bunshin??" Jiraiya said aloud in disbelief _"When did we learn to do that?" _Jiraiya asked himself

It was true; Naruto had managed to create a single Kage bunshin with out hand seals. The Kage bunshin didn't last 3 seconds before it dispersed into no existence. But not before helping Naruto mold the Rasengan into a perfect, compressed miniature typhoon in his right hand.

"EAT THIS ASS HOLE!!" Naruto yelled as he Rammed Rasengan into Kabuto's gut. And as Kabuto was preparing himself for impact, Naruto did something else that took all by surprise. He Pointed at Kabuto with his puppet arm and fired a hoard of King Cobra venom drenched Needles. Kabuto was sent flying well over 200 yards away from Naruto and Tsunade. "HOW'S THAT!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, exerting the very last bit of energy that he had. Soon after he fell back and passed out from exhaustion.

Done

Sigh that was long and I feel it was kind of just…dragged along. I have a few comments before I let you guys go…because I have trapped you in your seat and you will now be forced to read the rest with out you realizing it. ….if only it where true. Anyways, I didn't plan on having Naruto learn Seal-less Kage bunshins. Not yet anyways, but I didn't see any way around it so I kind of just put it in there. But at least I didn't make him do a huge amount. It was only 1…and only 3 seconds at that. If you have any problems with it just blame my uncreative mind. As for my story line, I have HUGE plans for it but I need to keep going with the original story line until after Sauske defects. I'm sorry for the typical retelling of the story line that most fics have but I promise that after 2 or 3 more updates I'll do a complete 180 to the Naruto story line. Now in case you haven't pieced it together, I'm gonna make Naruto fairly proficient in Toxicology, King cobra venom is just the beginning in his arsenal. And I've thought up of an alteration for his puppet arm that will be implemented in a few years worth in the story. Also….as far as a pairing…I said that I wasn't going to do it, and I'm still sticking by it, but I'm kind of warming up to the idea of it. So if I do make a pairing Hinata is the one I will use because of 2 reasons, 1 to make her adaptable 2 Naruto's situation and environment would be easiest (at least in my opinion) and 2. I 3 Naru Hina as a pairing. But don't' expect a lovey dovey fic; I'm trying to stay away from that.

Also in my 1st chapter I said that no flames where allowed, but I'd like to change that. If you want to flame me I say go ahead, I'm no1 to stop you from expressing yourselves. Just try and turn the flamage into constructive criticism, but if you can then flame away I guess. If I made any mistakes I'd appreciate it if you pointed them out 4 me.

Well that's it for me…please read and review and hopefully you'll enjoy it


	4. Mission Complete

Naruto Ruffles around as he feels the crisp sheets rub against his skin. He was preparing him-self to slip back into unconsciousness but he realized the events that happened before he passed out.

"_I Beat Kabuto…"_ said Naruto to himself

He started to open his eyes but the blinding light was too much for him to handle and quickly shut them.

"I see you're finally awake" said a familiar voice

"Yeah, but it's too bright to open my eyes" stated Naruto

"Hold on a second, I'll close the blinds" said the person at his bed side "Try now."

Naruto proceeded to open his eyes, e still found it bright and painful but he managed. "How long have I been out?"

"Surprisingly only a day and a half" stated the person now identified to be Shizune

"How's the old lady? And Ero-Sennin? And what about Orochimaru? And"

"Calm down" interrupted Shizune

"Everyone is fine and Orochimaru is gone, I'd give you details but like you I was knocked out so I don't' know much my self." Said Shizune now caressing her wrist

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto

"This? Oh this is nothing; I just burnt myself making coffee." Said Shizune somewhat ashamed "Some medic I am" she said knocking herself on the head and sticking out her tongue playfully.

Naruto just let out a small giggle and stared at the wall

"Something wrong?" asked Shizune

"No, I'm just thinking." Said Naruto

"About?" asked Shizune trying to get more info out of him.

"I'd prefer not to say…..actually…..could you leave me alone for a while….I need to clear my head…" asked Naruto in a weary tone

"O…okay, not a problem" Shizune said and immediately got up and closed the door behind her.

Naruto peek up and made sure she was out of the room. He got up and placed himself where eh would do the least amount of damage. He made a mesh of whirling Chakra spin in his right hand a sphere the size of a soft ball appeared and quickly dissipated less than a second later. _"I can't hold it for long, but while I Rasenganed Kabuto I think I figured out the trick behind it."_ He said to himself

"Oh Ho! So you can do it for a little while at least." Said a voice behind Naruto, scaring the living day lights out of him

"AAAHHH!" screamed Naruto, jumping back and turning around to see his assailant. "WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR ERO-SENNIN?!?!"

"My My Naruto, your progress is splendid. Seal less Kage-Bunshins, Rasengan, even got good enough with chakra strings that your arm looks like you have been using it for a lot longer than just a month or two." Said Jiraiya with a huge smile on his face

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAINE WHY YOU HAD TO SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!" yelled Naruto

"To prove a point." said Jiraiya doing a complete 180 in his tone

"And what would that be?" asked Naruto

"You are progressing steadily…don't get me wrong…but you are progressing too far in one area and not enough on the others. I didn't really try to sneak up on you any better than anyone with 0 Shinobi training would have been capable of. Although you have strength, power, and are surprisingly versatile. You have no tracking ability. You're not very smart and outside of Nin-Jutsuyouhave nothing." said Jiraiya in the same, cold tone that sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

"Well what do you want e mot do about it?" asked Naruto

"Here" said Jiraiya, handing Naruto a few scrolls. "Read them over and over again until you engrave it into your head. They are a few skills, methods of training, and a…'code of honor' that is essential to all shinobi. With out these you'd be lucky to get into Chunnin. Our mission here is complete, but I have many a plans for you in the near future. I'm planning on taking you away for a while. But it'll have to wait a while, maybe just a few weeks, months or even years, I have something far more important to tend to. So I need you to study that until you have it memorized and I want you to enforce It." said Jiraiya never letting Naruto look anywhere else but at him.

"What is all of this so suddenly?" asked Naruto a bit taken back

"I'm not gonna lie to you…your life is in danger. And from here on out you are going to go up against opponents stronger than me, Tsunade, or Orochimaru. There are many shinobi out there that after you, or rather, they are after the Kyuubi inside of you. And unless you get a lot stronger you won't beat them, not in a million years." Said Jiraiya in that same cold tone

"Who is it?...Who is after me?" is all Naruto asked

"_Finally getting down to business eh?"_ "It's an organization called Akatsuki; it's a band of renegade S-class Nins." He said to Naruto who was enveloped in the conversation

"Do you remember the two that we met in the beginning of our mission?"

Naruto thought back and merely nodded at this

"As you know Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, and is responsible for single handedly whipping out the entire Uchiha clan outside of Sauske and himself. A man that dangerous is in this organization and isn't the strongest one either, his partner Kisame is either at his level, or stronger. How powerful they are, is unknown to anyone outside of Akatsuki them selves."

"…." Naruto was taken back for a while. "You mentioned taking me out of Konoha earlier…" was all he was able to get out

"Yes I did, I'm planning on taking you on a long and extensive training mission."

"Ex-who??" asked Naruto

"Extensive, its means broad…..a lot of things and not just one or two things." Explained Jiraiya

"Oh" said Naruto

"But I can't go on a training mission with you until I find out just exactly what Akatsuki's plans are. So until I find out what I need you have 2 stay in Konoha at all costs. I Spoke with Tsunade and she wont' assign any missions outside of Konoha." Said Jiraiya, eyeing Naruto to see if he caught on.

"Huh?!" asked Naruto "Can sannin assign missions?"

"No we can't." stated Jiraiya

"Then how can she assign me missions only in Konoha if she isn't Hokage?" asked Naruto as he immediately realized what that meant

"Mission complete" was the only confirmation that Naruto needed

"So that old lady is our new Hokage huh?" asked Naruto

"That's weird?" said Jiraiya

"What is?" asked Naruto

"I was expecting you to jump up and down like and idiot and then say something like. 'I'm the best, just you watch I'm going to be the next Hokage!' or something like that." Said Jiraiya slightly teasing

"Heh, I just don't' really have the stamina for it right now." Said Naruto

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't have needed more than a night's sleep for what you went through yesterday; Tsunade already healed your fracture so you should have no problems." Said Jiraiya confused

"I'm just as in the dark as you are." said Naruto "Just give me a while to rest and I'll be up and about."

Jiraiya grinned at Naruto and said "Not a chance." As soon as Naruto's ears herd that he was rushed out of the hospital bed and out the window on the back of one of Jiraiya's toads.

"We are leaving in the morning but I want you to show me something before we leave, we might not get another chance until I get back from my trip." Said Jiraiya as his toad flew through the sky at impossible speeds

"What do you want me to do?" asked Naruto

"Show me your Kage bunshin again" said Jiraiya

"I don't' think I can." Stated Naruto

"Why is that?" asked Jiraiya

"Well…I've been trying to do it for a while now, but I never could, I always felt I was close but I could never make the clones form. When I fought Kabuto, it was the first time since Garaa that I've used Kage-bunshin. I Guess I was just so desperate that I made it form." Said Naruto

"………..you really are a lousy ninja aren't you? Relying on desperation and chance to fight. You know what; forget about the whole training mission, it'd be best if you just died." Jiraiya said in an obviously teasing voice, but Naruto didn't take it as such.

"…………" he said nothing before he went to his knees and sobbed

"Oye Oye Oye, I was kidding Naruto, no need to cry. How about this….for get what I just said, you can come on a training mission with me. How about that?" Jiraiya pleaded

Sniff sniff but had no avail

"How about I get you some ramen…will that cheer you up?" asked Jiraiya

"_Sucker" _thought Naruto sniff sniff "You mean it?"

"NOT A CHANCE OYU LITTLE FRAUD!" yelled out Jiraiya

"ARGH! How'd you know?" asked Naruto

"It was way too dramatic and corny to be real. Plus nothing like that has ever gotten you down before, so why would it start now?" pointed out Jiraiya

"Good point" Naruto said rubbing his head

"Well regardless of it all, seal less Kage Bunshins is some pretty high level stuff, I'm very surprised you managed to pull it off and Rasengan as well, you impress me Naruto." Said Jiraiya warmly

"…what do you want?" asked Naruto

"Huh?...what doyoumean?" asked Jiraiya

"You've never praised me like this…makes me suspicious as to why, and the only reason I can think of is because you want something from me." Stated Naruto pointing a finger a Jiraiya

"You looking into it to much, wouldn't you praise your star pupil if he accomplished something most Jounnins aren't capable of?" defended Jiraiya

"I thought your prized pupil was the fourth." Naruto said with admiration

"Prized, yes. Star, no. He's dead, and gone. But if any of my students have the potential to turn out to be ½ the shinobi he was then I think they are worthy of being called my star pupil." Stated Jiraiya slightly mocking

"Is that all you think I'm capable of? ½ as strong as the 4th?...I'll prove you wrong, I'll make the 4th look like a joke in comparison on how strong I'm going to get." Said Naruto with a flare in his voice

"HA! Big words little man. You should be honored I even compared you to the 4th. And just to give you an example on how great he was. ½ of him is more than what ever was capable of in my entire shinobi career." Stated Jiraiya

"You don't' seem that strong to me…" was all Naruto said before he got the uppercut of a life time.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" asked Tsunade entering the room

"Don't' seem that strong…how's he kidding?" Said Jiraiya mostly to himself

"He's just a kid…but to compare him to the 4th is a bit much don't you think?" Tsunade said calming her old teammate

"Sigh…I guess your right, but still…I think it was an understatement." Said Jiraiya

"What the ½ of the fourth is still more than me bit?" asked Tsunade

"No…more of an over statement if you ask me…what I was referring to was Naruto being ½ of the 4th. I do honestly belief he is a shinobi who is capable of surpassing the 4th." Stated Tsunade

"Don't' shit with me Jiraiya, sure he's pretty impressive but to think that he could surpass that guy?" asked a bewildered Tsunade

"I honestly do…think about it. He's an orphan who grew up being taught by nobody but the basics at the academy and himself. And even though he is a Gennin he was learned 2 A-class jutsu, became apprentice to the boss of toads and frogs. Recovered from a decapitated appendage and turned his weakness into strengths. And then pulls off something like a seal less Kage bunshin and then Rasengan combo. He hasn't achieved much, but what little he has achieved are all huge leaps and bounds towards infamy." Said praising the student he just knocked out.

"When you look at it that way, he is very impressive." Said Tsunade

"But he is far from done…I'm planning on making him into something this world has never seen before." Stated Jiraiya

"And what would that be?" asked Tsunade eagerly waiting an answer

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you." Said Jiraiya

"Ok, unlike you I can be a patient person, but I have only one comment." Said Tsunade

"And what is that?" asked Jiraiya

WHAM! "If you ever hit any of my patients again, what I did to you when you peeked at me will look like a scratch in comparison to what I'll do to you." Said Tsunade as she picked up Naruto.

"It's not like I hurt him, I just knocked him out, and that's all." Defended Jiraiya "And I know more than anyone that he's a durable guy."

"Even so, one mistake and you could do some major damage, or even kill him." Said Tsunade angrily

"Do you have so little faith in me? Do you think I'd really risk his life so meagerly?" asked Jiraiya a little insulted

"Yes, I have very little faith in you, and you are the trainer of the two most suicidal men I have ever seen in my life." Said Tsunade

"But they where the strongest right?" boasted Jiraiya

"One died in the line of fire because he was way to hot headed for his own good. And the other went missing and is most likely dead." Said Tsunade

"HEY! Marcus is still alive, I just know it." Said Jiraiya

"And how can you be so sure." Asked Tsunade

"I can't, but I just know he is." Returned Jiraiya

"And you are the one that always said that bind faith is the worst faith to trust."

"But it is still better than no faith at all." Said Jiraiya

Few hours later

"I see you're awake…again." Asked Tsunade

"Yeah…why am I out again?" asked Naruto in a daze "I Remember talking to Ero-sennin and he said I could become ½ as great as the 4th or something like that."

"Nope, definitely a dream. Your' dreams are making you arrogant. To think you consider yourself to be anywhere near the 4th's level in the future is hilarious. A punk like you should get rid of all your hopes and fantasies of being anything like the 4th." Said Jiraiya in a childish tone

"Jiraiya…" said Tsunade

" _I know I say that but it's to keep him from getting arrogant, if he follows down that path then he can't be Hokage."_

Jiraiya….." repeated Tsunade

"_Arrogance leads to laziness. __Just like Sarutobi Sensei did to us, constantly point out our faults so we would improve on them. Just look how Orochimaru turned out." _Jiraiya justified himself

"JIRAYA!!" yelled Tsunade getting annoyed

"WHAT?!" yelled Jiraiya

Tsunade simply pointed at Naruto to show that he is nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?" asked Jiraiya

"He said to train, he said he didn't have time to sit here and listen to a pervert ramble on about things that don't' matter to him." Said Tsunade

"Andyoujust let him go?" asked Jiraiya bewildered

"I don't see why not, all he was, was tired. He looked perfectly rested to me." Said Tsunade

"I have to go find him…I'm gonna run that little runt into the ground." Jiraiya ran off laughing at what he planned for Naruto

15 minutes later in a remote training ground

Naruto was concentrating with all his might and will power to rotate chakra into his hands. He managed to make a choppy sphere, imperfect but powerful looking none the less.

"You just don't' give up now do you?"

Naruto immediately recognized the voice

"What do you want Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto a bit annoyed

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that when we get to Konoha, at 6 am sharp I want you at a remote training ground. It's training area 44 be there at 6 am from now on, there will be a scroll waiting for you and instructions on what to do. And also, don't forget to read the 1st scroll I gave you. Have it memorized by tomorrow morning. And don't' tell anyone about this." Jiraiya just disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"_What a weird guy" _Naruto thought to himself _"I can't figure him out."_

A few days later at the Konoha Gates

"So who are the two I'm looking at?" asked Tsunade

"My sensei Kakashi and my teammate Sauske." answered Naruto

"Isn't Kakashi the Yodame's pupil?" asked Tsunade

"Yeah…what of it?" asked Jiraiya

"No…nothing" answered Tsunade

"_Is this why __Jiraiya__ is so sure he will be Hokage?" Tsunade _asked herself

"Seems like something big to me." Stated Shizune

Tsunade pulls her aside and whispers something into her ear. Shizune gets a ghostly face and simply states "Are you serious?" soon after words Tsunade continues to whisper in Shizune's ear. After a few seconds they both composed themselves and continued to walk towards the hospital. Jiraiya and Naruto just looked at each other with utterly confused faces and followed after the two women.

Done

Sigh I feel bad, 1 month between updates and I don't give you much of anything. I've been really…..really busy and I didn't get a chance to type at all. Sauske arch is coming up and I'm not planning on typing every fight out, just Naru vs. Sauske. So you will see there is a HUGE gap between events so P. I also figured out how I am going to make the transition between the actual storyline and my own. And as for the scrolls, I kind of forgot about them until now but no big deal, they aren't all that important and I can just give you the context of them next chapter. And as for what Shizune and Tsunade where laughing about, that to is also pretty unimportant but ii will be explained later on.

As always please review and I hopeyouenjoyed this chapter (even though I'm pretty sureyouwon't because I didn't)

I can't say for sure but I'm planning on having up the next chapter up by next week, I think I owe you guys at least that much T-T


	5. Area 44

As I said before I'm continuing this fic. I'm sorry it took so long to update and before I start I just wanted to let everyone know right now that the fic I was working on and the one I'm continuing now aren't the same. The old fic I kind of forgot where I was going with but I started to develop another fic but then I realized something. Both fics have a very similar sequence of events after the Sasuke defecting arch so combining aspects of both fix was….pretty easy. So the one I'm writing now will be a type of hybrid of two fics. I've also decided that I won't make a pairing in my fic but later on and I mean MUCH later on I plan on giving him a daughter ( I mean MUCH MUCH later on) I'm not sure if she'll be surrogate or biological but I have time to decide that for now. Now that is all I'll tell you and please don't' be afraid to ask questions. Now as always Please Read, Review, and enjoy.

I'm Back! (Naruto this time, not the Author)

"Baa-chan!" yelled Naruto "Sasuke's room is this way!"

"Calm down you brat, I already know where it is." said a very annoyed Tsunade

"How? I was with you the whole time!" said Naruto

"HOW WHERE YOU WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME? YOU RAN OFF YELLING SASUKEEEE!! The second we came into the building." Said Tsunade in an aggravated manner "I just asked the front desk where Sauske was while you went around the whole hospital asking ever nurse you could find, if the knew where he was."

"Who cares just heal him already!" yelled Naruto

Tsunade was getting very annoyed with the young blond at that moment.

"BE GRATFULL I'M EVEN BOTHERING TO HEAL HIM! I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING DAMNIT!" she yelled getting in Naruto's face

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD YOU OLD BITCH DON'T GO BACK ON YOUR WORD!"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME AN OLD BITCH AGAIN! AND I CAN GO BACK ON MY WORD IT'S NOT MY NINDO! WHAT A STUPID WAY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE!"

"TAKE IT BACK YOU FUCKING FOSSILE! AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NINDO! AND IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN GAMBLING AWAY YOUR FUCKIGN LIFE SAVINGS AT A COSSINOE!"

"I DID NOT GAMBLE AWAY MY LIFE SAVING YOU FUCKING LITTLE DIPSHIT OF A BRAT, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING END UP KILLING YOU IF YOU KEEP FUCKING TESTING MY NERVES!"

"Um Sasuke's room is right here" Pointed out Shizune. Despite being together for such a short amount of time she had already gotten use to Tsunade's and Naruto's antics and she knew they where…somewhat fond of each other.

Tsunade dropped her glare and walked into the hospital room and saw an emerald eyed cotton candy haired girl at Sasuke's bed side. She had a very puffy face and was obvious exhausted, probably from cry deduced Tsunade

"Who are you?" asked the bubble gum hair Girl

"This is Tsunade-Baa-Chan She's here to help Sauske and Kakashi, and She's gonna be our next Hokage." Naruto popped out from behind Tsunade with so much energy that Sakura was taken back a little.

"Naruto? Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in weeks!!" She half yelled getting up and flexing her arm 2 break his skull in

"s-s-sa-sakura-chan I was on a mission to get Tsunade, but sasuke got injured by some bad guys" Naruto stated Defending himself

"That's enough you two" said Shizune

"They both looked over at the Brunette with the pig in her arms when they herd Tsunade say "He'll be better in no time." from behind them.

And as in on cue Sauske woke up very groggily. But that did not stop sakura from embracing him rather abruptly and unexpectedly. Sauske was just too tired to tell her to get the fuck off of him like he normally would. He looked up and saw Naruto and stared into his eyes and said nothing. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's stare because he was to busy focused on sakura and her hugging Sasuke. He felt his Jealousy swell for the Raven Haired boy again and promptly exited the Hospital room

"_So he can be sensitive" _thought Tsunade as she to exited the room followed by Shizune.

Naruto walked around and found himself at Ichiraku's he walked in an ordered the normal, 5 bowls of pork flavored ramen.

"I thought you said you'd only eat ramen once a day?" said a voice behind Naruto

"_Shit" _thought Naruto

"Don't tell me you went against your Nindo Naruto, That classifies you as trash in the Ninja world, did you know that?" Said Jiraiya

"I forgot, that's all" said Naruto

"That's no excuse Naruto, But don't' worry, I'll allow you to redeem yourself tomorrow morning at 6 am at Training Area 44. You should go there and get use to it so you know where everything is."

"I'll go as soon as I'm done here!" pleaded Naruto

"So not only do you break your Nindo but you also wont' even try to redeem yourself when you mess up? For shame Naruto." Said Jiraiya with a disappointed look on his face

"DAMNIT!" yelled Naruto as he ran off teary eyed from abandoning his ramen and on his way to area 44.

Jiraiya sat in silence for a while and then grabbed the bowls that Naruto Failed to consume. "That moron didn't realize we hadn't eaten Ramen today." Jiraiya continued to slurp down Ramen

Naruto found himself at area 44. He looked around and saw that it was a 3X3 mile forest. As far as he could see there was nothing more to this place but a thick dense hard to maneuver in, forest. He walked up a tree and proceeded to explore the training area. He did find a meadow in the dead center of the wooded area, and guessed that it was roughly ¼ a mile in diameter. Naruto Walked in the meadow and lied down in the soft grass. He took his Jacket off and felt the grass all over his skin. He stared into the sky and let his mind wander free, he focused his mind on how the grass felt on him, it's something he had been doing since he was young and often found himself spending hours at a time in this trance like state. Then he noticed someone walking towards him and slowdown a lot and then casually walked up to him.

"I see you found the meadow Naruto." Said Jiraiya with a cheerful smile on (he had just weaseled a free meal from Naruto)

"Why'd you do that?" asked Naruto

"Do what?" asked Jiraiya

"Move so fast and then stop a little was away from me and just walk normally, I didn't even think you could move that fast." Said Naruto eyeing Jiraiya as though he wasn't sure if Jiraiya was really Jiraiya

"H-How'd you know I was running before I walked?" asked Jiraiya genuinely surprised

"Well I kinda just felt you; I felt your presence coming towards me. I couldn't tell it was you at first until you slowed down." Explained Naruto, or at least tried to

"What where you thinking about while you where laying down?" asked Jiraiya

"Well at first I thought how good this grass felt on my back and then my mind kind of just wandered into nothingness…I can't really explain it." Said Naruto with a confused face

"_He hasn't even realized what he just did" "how_ long could you do this?" asked Jiraiya

"I could do it since I was real young, when I was little Shikamaru was pretty much the only one of all the kids that I could talk to, so I use to cloud watch with him a lot." Stated Naruto trying really hard to think of an earlier event

"Well I want you to try something, next time you are really tired try doing that instead of sleeping." Requested Jiraiya

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because if you're doing what I think you're doing then you just knocked off the next 3 months of training I had planned for you." stated Jiraiya

"What am I doing?" asked Naruto

"I don't know yet, I gotta find out if you're doing what I think you're doing."

"You're making my head hurt! Stop talking in riddles!" yelled Naruto

"Then stop questioning me and do what you're told dammit!" Jiraiya yelled back "Tonight don't sleep, just do what you where doing in the meadow and let me know how you feel in the morning you got that?"

"Okay okay geez why are you so testy about this?" asked a Bewildered Naruto

"Brat….if you knew what I think you're doing then you'd understand why I'm like this…" said Jiraiya just before he started to walk off

"_Weirdo"_ thought Naruto as Jiraiya walked off

That night Naruto had a hard time getting into his trance state of mind, he keeps almost falling asleep. After struggling for the majority of the night he finally starts to get the hang of it, too bad for Naruto that there was only an hour before he had to get up. He walks towards the area 44 at 5:30 am so ridiculously early that no one in their right minds outside of a shinobi would be up and around. He arrives just in time to hear Jiraiya say

"Your late." In a very simple tone, like if he was stating a fact more than tell Naruto

"I didn't sleep, and I could only 'daydream' for a little over an hour before I left my house to get here and I'm ridiculously tired" said Naruto with half open eyes

"Hmm only an hour. I can't tell with just one hour." Said Jiraiya while rubbing his chin

"Can't tell what?" asked a frustrated an annoyed Naruto

"Well… I suppose telling you will do no harm. Okay Brat listen up." Jiraiya said Grabbing Naruto's attention

"What you did yesterday as you cloud gazed was in a sense, meditation."

"Meditation?" Naruto interrupted

"Yes meditation and stop interrupting me while I try and I explain things to you. Focus really hard because what I'm about to say will be very hard to follow." Naruto sat quietly and tried to listen, but his Fatigue was drowning his ears of noise and focus. But still, none the less, he fought to listen.

"When you sleep your body shuts down. Everything turns off except for your major life functions, but this is also when certain parts of your brain start to act up, it takes things from your memories of the past and of the present and it mixes them with your imagination to form…" Jiraiya paused to see if Naruto was attentive his. His speculations where Disproved when Naruto answered "Dreams"

"Yes! Your dreams, now when you dream the most or when they are most vivid is when your in a state called REM sleep. When you're in REM sleep your mind repairs itself at a ridiculously fast rate. It takes the events of the day, take what's important and stores them into your long term memory, the tendons in your brain are also repaired and reinforced. But it is also when your body is most vulnerable. REM sleep is only acquired for about 10 min every hour or so. This is because since your body is shut down, your brain doesn't get the oxygen and ATP molecules it needs to do all of this continuasly so it has to rest. But there is a way to jump into REM While you are awake, this way you go through REM continuously without needing to stop and start again. Mediation is that way, if you are meditating like I think you where you won't need to sleep as much because when you meditate properly you enter REM sleep while you are awake. You can get a full night's sleep in just a couple of hours, and since normally when you're in REM sleep you are vulnerable your body is hyper alert when you meditate which is why you could tell I was coming when normally you couldn't notice Gamabunta hopping behind you if you tried."

….

"Did you get any of that?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes" stated Naruto

"Really?" asked a surprised Jiraiya

"No" admitted Naruto

Jiraiya dropped to the floor

"Well…not entirely. I got some of it" he said

"What'd you get?" asked the Sannin

"Well pretty much, sleep heals the brain but the brain can't heal itself all the time because the body is turned off, but meditating is a way for your brain to heal itself none stop because the body is on or awake. So pretty much I won't need to sleep anymore" Said Naruto

"Not exactly, you will still need to sleep, just not as much. If you do it properly you might only have to sleep a night or two a week. But for now your best bet is just to use it once a week or so, practice on your meditating till you get better, it'll take you a LONG time to become good with it, but keep trying."

Naruto wasn't too thrilled at loosing a night's sleep every week but Jiraiya hasn't lied to him yet (at least not about anything too important.) So he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Well anyways." Said the massive pervert changing the subject. "I have plans for you, at the far end of the training field there's a steep hill, more like a cliff really, it's made of solid bedrock from the face and the entire inside."

"So? What does a cliff have to do with my training?" interrupted the blond

"Everything." Stated the toad sage not minding being interrupted

"Follow me." Was all he said and Naruto promptly followed right on his heels

Naruto arrived at the cliff/hill Jiraiya spoke of. It was about 300 feet high and its slope was very steep but not a perfectly 90 degree angle but more like an 85, you could still scale it but it was more straight up than anything else. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the long tree log that was embedded into it and dozens of more logs pilled neatly several yards away.

"This is gonna hurt Naruto." Stated Jiraiya

"I'll demonstrate what it is that I want you to do and then I'll explain why and how ok?" asked the perv of the blond

"Ok" Naruto stated genuinely curious what Jiraiya was scheming at

Jiraiya positioned himself behind the exposed log that was sticking out of the bass of the steep hillside. He positioned himself behind it so that its end was roughly 3 foot away to his left and he was about 4 feet behind it. It stuck out about 15 feet and was around 2 feet wide. He raised both arms in front of his face and balled each hand into fists. He lowered his body to about ½ his original size and his left foot was out in front. He placed all his weight on his right leg and seemed to relax for a second. Then in an instant he springs forward placing all of his weight on his left foot and pivots his left foot to channel all of the force and momentum, his body rotates and his back arches to place all of his momentum to his left fist. He slams his balled fist into the tree trunk and sent a horde of splinters into the air, but the trunk stayed mostly in tacked and imbedded itself much deeper into the hillside. Only a couple of inches of it were left outside of the hill. Jiraiya the Toad Sennin had just drove a mighty trunk into sheer bedrock a full 14 ½ feet.

"HOLY SHIT!" was all Naruto could manage to say

"That's nothing in my prime I could've sent that log in another 6 feet and just left a hole on the side of the hill" stated Jiraiya smugly

"YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT??!!" asked a bewildered Naruto

"Not right away at least."

"I thought Tsunade was the strongest out of the 3 sennin" stated Naruto

"She's capable of the most physical damage, but her strength is chakra bound, not that she couldn't drive the log just as deep if not deeper with out her chakra, because she probably could. But her famous strength is due to her chakra control, control so precise that I could never do it, and you most likely never could either. But that level of strength isn't what I want you to focus on, it's the form that I just used to drive the log into the hill."

"What about it?" asked a still shocked Naruto

"That form is the real strength behind all that power. It makes your body into a sort of, spring and you recoil and channel all of your weight, strength and force into your fist and it all comes out at once." Stated Jiraiya

"So the form is what is powerful." Stated Naruto, "But how much physical strength is it gonna take for my arms to be able to do that?" he then asked

"Arms?" Jiraiya said almost laughing "The only thing your arms have to do is be strong enough to withstand the impact of the blow, so you'll have to work on your arms and back to be able to take damage, and a lot of it." Said Jiraiya doing circles with his shoulder and arms to try and take some pain away, he was getting old and a little to frail for his comfort.

"To take damage? So then where does all that come from? To channel all my force that means something has to do it." Asked Naruto

"Your legs" was all Jiraiya planned on saying until he say Naruto's confused look. "Your legs hips and lower back is what gives all that power, you're gonna train your legs to be able to produce a great deal of force and your arms and upper back have to absorb all of that damage because that force will be on you as well as you're opponent."

"So how are we going to do that?" asked Naruto

"You are going to run, and then you're gonna run, and then you're gonna run some more, but this isn't gonna be getting faster running, this is gonna be a building leg power running." Stated the ultra pervert

"And what's the difference?"

"I'm glad you asked" stated Jiraiya with a very warm smile on his face, so comfortingly warm than Naruto felt as though he had nothing to fear in the world

"FUCKING PERVERT!" was all Naruto could think or say as he was forced to run 10 miles at a constant sprint with an 80 lbs weight tide to his waste as it dragged behind him, the weight was specially designed for this particular training because the bottom of the weight produce a lot of resistance, it dug into the ground so that it would be that much harder to run. Naruto ran and ran as much as he could at a constant sprint; he thought this would be a breeze because he could run at a dead sprint for hours

ever since he was young. But the 80 lbs weight proved ever so taxing. Only 3 miles in and he could already feel his legs start to give out.

"COME ON! COME ON! DON'T BE SUCH A PANSEY NOW! WE'VE JUST STARTED!" pushed Jiraiya

Naruto was too out of breath to contradict, all he could think about was completing the 10 miles and then we wouldn't have to worry about Hearing Jiraiya complain and he could just rest.

After a very, VERY tiring 10 mile sprint Naruto was about to faint on the floor where he stood, but his slave driver wasn't about to let him get lazy.

"I'm not done with you just yet!" Said Jiraiya riling up Naruto "That was just the warm up now I need you to take each and every one of these logs to the very top of the hill. Go up the steep end because it's the fastest way of getting them up there _"and also the hardest" _thought Jiraiya

Naruto looked at all of the logs and grumbled, He grabbed the fist log and realized it was ridiculously heavy, it weighed about 150 lbs and he could only manage to drag it, ½ way up the hill his legs gave out on him and he was send tumbling down right behind the rolling log.

"Giving up already?" asked Jiraiya sitting under a fairly shady tree enjoying the peaceful scenery

"I can't do this! It's impossible to lift this log with one arm!" yelled Naruto

"What did I say about that word 'can't'? And nothing is impossible!" yelled back the pervert

"I'm not strong enough to lift this log up the hill yet!"

"Then don't! Just stand it up and balance it behind your head and carry it with your back! I know you're still too weak to lift that log and you're still a pile of shit with that arm of yours!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!!" Naruto pointed his puppet's finger at Jiraiya but couldn't fully pull on the inner cord to shoot out his needles.

"See! Told you!" Jiraiya said walking towards the blond "You used up a lot of your chakra to get through those measly ten miles so it'd only be natural that your control is in the shitter. How about instead of trying to prove yourself to me you just do your training." He said patting him on the head and giving him the same smile as before. Naruto had a warm feeling pass through his body as he fought back his smile and went to balance the log on his back and take it up the hill.

"_You have nothing to prove to me Naruto, You're already a fairly competent Shinobi as it is, I'm just filling in all of the wholes in your style and polishing it." _thought Jiraiya as he continued to watch the blond struggle

He saw no end in them, every time he successfully brought up a log it'd seem as though two logs took the original ones place. It was like a horrible dream. 3 excruciating hours have passed and he still saw no end to all the logs. What Naruto's mind failed to register, was that almost every time he'd get almost to

the top his legs would give out on him and he'd tumble to the ground below down the insanely steep hill(AN: his mind doesn't register it because he is exshausted and didn't sleep the night before). About 100 yards up an 80 degree hill with a 150 pound log would be a painful ordeal to endure for anyone.

"_Kid's got gut.s"_ thought an amused yet equally bored Jiraiya "_I thought his legs would've given up on him a long time ago but here he still is, as resilient as ever. About another hour or so and he should be done." _

Jiraiya was right after another painful hour and 15 min Naruto brought all 70 logs to the top of the hill. After the last log was placed in its pile Naruto tossed himself back and laid on his back on the soft grass. His sweat made the grass under him damp and then itchy. Jiraiya came up to him and handed him a container of a light green substance.

"Drink it" he said demandingly

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"Just drink it." He demanded again

Naruto opened the container and took a whiff, but smelt nothing

"Hold your nose 1st and just chug the whole thing" said Jiraiya

Naruto looked at him questionably but then obliged, Naruto chugged the green gunk and fought to keep it down. Everything about it was disgusting, it's powerfully moldy taste, its slimy texture, plus he swallowed some air along with it that was fighting its way back up, with every burp the slime kept trying to come back up. After about a 3 minute struggle to hold it down Naruto turned to Jiraiya and yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Breakfast!" said Jiraiya with a smile

"WHAT WAS IN THAT?" complained Naruto

"Good stuff, good for you that is. Sure it taste lousy but it's really good for you and it'd give you the boast of energy you'll need to keep up with me today. I'll give you a 15 min break but when you're done I'll be at the center clearing of area 44." Jiraiya said as he disappeared into the forest

Naruto laid back on the grass for a couple of minutes before it dawned on him that it'd take 20 minutes walking to get to the training area. He took his tired legs and jogged to the center of area 44.

When he arrived he saw Jiraiya sitting under the tree with his legs cross Indian style.

"Sit next to me." Was what Jiraiya said to Naruto "We're going to do something different now. We're going to stretch our bodies now." Jiraiya said tranquilly

"We're gonna stretch now?! Aren't you suppose to stretch before you exercise?" asked a confused Naruto

"Normally you'd be correct, but we aren't stretching to warm up or loosen muscles we're stretching to form them." Stated the white haired pervert

"Form them?" questioned Naruto

"Yoga" was Jiraiya's one word answer "we're going to make your body as flexible as possible and yoga is the most effective method I know. So just follow my lead and try to do everything I do. And if you fail, try again until you succeed." Jiraiya's instructions where easy enough but following through was the hard part. Jiraiya contorted himself into such complex and unorthodox positions that Naruto had a lot of difficulty performing them. But unlike usual Jiraiya was very patient with Naruto and helped him as much as he could to perform the necessary positions properly. (AN: I don't know much about yoga and it's positions but I know it can be very relaxing and it helps with soar muscles, so think of this as a resting period that also improves his flexibility) after about 2 hours of stretching Jiraiya announced that they where done and Naruto's body felt amazingly well compared to earlier. He felt a new wind of energy pass through him as he stood up. Although he was still tired it was the good kind of tired.

"Yoga always makes me feel good to." Said Jiraiya standing up from his position on the ground

"Unlike all of your other training when ever we do Yoga I'll be Joining you because there isn't much change in how it's done regardless of your level." Said Jiraiya walking back to the hill side "but that doesn't mean I'm done with you! It's only 12 pm and I still have another 8 hours of training for you to do!"

Normally Naruto would complain or bicker, but the euphoric feeling he got from Yoga made feel like he was up to any task Jiraiya could put out before him. "Do your worst!" yelled back Naruto running to the hill side of Area 44.

And did his worst he did.

By the end of the day Naruto had eaten once in the whole day, and he didn't care, he was literally going to pass out any second now from sheer exhaustion.

"Ok come back tomorrow morning at the same time and do everything you did today on your own because I won't be here from now on." Jiraiya said dismissing Naruto

"How will you know if I even bother to do all of this, it's just insane!" question the blond

"Well I won't, not right away. I'll be able to tell when I get back. But I'm putting my trust in you Naruto to do as I say. And if you do skip out on your training you can trust me on this…you will regret it." He said in a way that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"Ok I'll redo everything…for how long?" asked Kyuubi's container

"Every day that you possibly can, your only excuses are if you're on a mission or in the hospital. Either of which are possible considering the state that Konoha is in."

"What do you mean? What kind of state is Konoha in?" asked Naruto

"What are you talking about? Remember the sound invasion you dip shitted moron?"

"What of it? We beat them! AND DON'T CALL ME A DIP SHITTED MORON!!"

"Well you dip shitted idiot we did in fact beat them but lost many shinobi in the process, our man power is down by 2/3 and we have to take all of the missions that come our way because we can't appear weak to the other nations, so I wouldn't doubt that you'll have a mission coming your way sometime soon."

"Really?!" Naruto jumped up ignoring the dip shitted idiot remark

"Yeah yeah just go home already and be back in the morning" He said waving his student off

Naruto found a new wind of energy and started running home.

"_What a freak! He should be almost dead and his legs should be shot from all the strain and yet he can still run home." _Jiraiya thought in a semi-shocked state

Naruto's burst of energy lasted for a few minutes, long enough for him to get out of sight of area 44 but not close enough for a painless comfortable walk home. It seemed that every couple of seconds he'd have to fight to stay awake. He soon came across Ichiraku's and his stomach instantly cramped. It begged if not pleaded Naruto to eat something. He gladly obliged and quickly took a seat.

"What'll it be Naruto?" asked the owner not even turning around to see who came in not that he needed too he knew Naruto was the only one who came in after the dinner rush at 6 pm.

"What ever you could make fastest and give me 7 large bowls." Naruto demanded salivating as he ordered

"Hungry today aren't we?" asked the old man as he prepared Naruto's order.

"You have no clue I haven't eaten all day and I can't remember the last time I was this tired." He said as he stared at the noodles being prepared, whipping away the drool that was trickling down the corners of his mouth.

They didn't exchange any more words, after about 4 more minutes the first of Naruto's seven bowls arrived and it was gone before the old man could firmly place it on the counter. This speed eating continued until Naruto ate all seven bowls and happily paid old man Ichiraku and walked the rest of the way home.

His legs still hurt like hell but since he ate he had more energy now and decided to try and get home as soon as possible to get some well deserved sleep.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to see who was calling him

"Sakura?"

"Naruto I need to talk with you." She said with a very worried voice. "I've been looking for you all day."

"You have?" Naruto instantly perked at the thought. "What can I do for you?" he asked with a large smile

"I need you to speak with Sasuke." She said

Naruto's mood instantly dampened. "What for?" he asked

"Ever since he was healed he's been acting funny, he doesn't' talk, he doesn't eat. He just stairs at his sheets with a permanent glare. He acts hostile with any one that comes near him." Said Sakura between sobs.

Naruto say this and said "I'll help in any way that I can, but what can I do? Sasuke doesn't listen to me, nor does he care about what I have to say."

"But I'm desperate! and you bring out his competitive side. I'd rather see that side of him than what I'm seeing now." She said

"All right I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow at around 12 ok?" he said reluctantly

"Why 12? Why not now, or earlier in the morning?" asked Sakura

"Because I'm tired now, I need to sleep, and because I have things I have to take care of in the morning." Said Naruto waving his left arm at sakura as he walked away

"Naruto! What happened to your arm?" Sakura half yelled

Naruto turned around and stared at her in shock. A bewildered shock more than anything, then he walked away laughing, laughing so historically that it hurt his chest. He offered no explanation to Sakura's question.

Done.

Next chapter I'm planning on covering Sasuke's defection, and after that it's gonna be 100 made up (well not 100 but pretty damn close.) Any who, I'm planning on tweaking a couple of things on some of my previous chapters so there will be a point in the near future when I'll advice to reread most of chapters 1-4. I started on Naruto's Tai-jutsu training this chapter and for the record it's based on Boxing/Muay Thai/South American Kick Boxing. So I'll be using a lot of the terms, if it confuses you I'll explain what everything is at the end of the chapter. If you have any question please feel free to ask and point out any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, and I'll try and clear it up. One more thing, if you noticed I use and a lot when ever Naruto talks and sometimes with other people, this isn't a mistake I did it on purpose. I figured that when people are angry or excited or what ever the case may be they don't particularly pay attention to grammar, so yeah P.

ArmorOfGeddon in the most none homo way…. You have touched me in more ways than any woman has T-T (Oo) I'm glad that I have at least one loyal fan and I'm just sad that I couldn't give you more action in this chapter, but the next one will be chopped full of it! But like the rest you still have to wait.

Till next time, Adios!!


	6. A Sloppy Fight

Chapter 6. A Fairly Sloppy Fight

Naruto had arrived at area 44 on time this morning but as he expected there was no Jiraiya. Naruto had to train on his own according to what the pervert stated the day before. So Naruto thought back and tried to remember everything he could. Naruto had a bit of trouble recapping all of the training he had done the day before. Luckily he had stumbled across a scroll Jiraiya had left for him giving in detail what has expected of him. He grumbled to himself at how much he had to do in a day. After his 10 mile dead sprint (which seemed to take longer than yesterday) he carried all 70logs up the steep hill, like before he kept falling down and had to rehike up the hill to make up for lost progress. When he was done he stood in front of the pile and smirked triumphantly. He looked at the sun and figured it was around 10 or so in the morning. He walked to the big tree in the center of the clearing and sat under it. Since Jiraiya wasn't around he felt no need to rush himself, he sat under the tree Indian style and began to stretch his body out and contort himself peculiarly. It had gone a little smoother than he remembered. His body still carried some fatigue from the day before but after he stretched his body out like that he had a warm and rejuvenating feeling pass through his body. He saw the sun and figured it was about 1 pm when he remembered he was supposed to visit Sasuke at the hospital. He got to his feet and started off for the hospital when he looked at the scroll

"Another 10 mile sprint." Naruto said to himself. "Well it's about 7 miles to the hospital so if I run their and back with a small resting period in between I guess it'd be ok."

Naruto ran at a dead sprint to the hospital dragging an 80lbs weight several feet behind him. Forgetting he never took it off in the first place so he had been training with it all morning.

"_What a moron" _thought Jiraiya as he spied from the trees "_where's he going off to?" _he then asked himself. He got on his feet and paced himself at a safe distance behind Naruto

Naruto arrived at the hospital and a doctor asked him to remove the noisy device from the premises.

"What?" Naruto didn't follow

"GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" yelled the Doctor pointing at Naruto's training weight.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" asked Naruto innocently

"Just get it out of here you brat." The doctor glared at Naruto

"What ever you say sir!" Naruto said sarcastically. He knew that the doctor was glaring at him because he had the Kyuubi inside of him, not because he was making noise. But he had long ago learnt how to deal with the glares.

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's room and was about to enter when he herd something or some one get smacked and then a plate fell on the floor. Naruto paused for a second while he heard nothing he could feel the tension inside of that room. He enters as casually as he could…

Sakura herd the door opened and saw Naruto, she thanked god that someone came in to help, but then she realized that he was over an hour late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" she jumped out of her seat and pointed at Naruto. He glanced behind him to see if Kakashi was there but saw nobody.

"Sorry, I got caught up this morning." He gave for an explanation. "How you holding up teme? They sucking up too you enough here? Or should I get Ino here too help?" Naruto joked and Sakura almost let out a snort at the comment. But no humor reached Sasuke's ears, what ever jovial mood Naruto had set was shattered at Sasuke's glare. Again Naruto checked behind him, this time he looked for Itachi instead of Kakashi because Naruto had only seen Sasuke's face this intense once before and Itachi was on the receiving end.

"What?" Naruto asked and Sasuke continued to glare "What's your deal?" Naruto asked hotly "THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM MAN!?" Naruto didn't like this glare. People usually glared at him because of Kyuubi, never had he been glared at in this manner, it was personal. And he didn't like that his teammate of all people was giving it to him.

"_Fight me_" Sauske said at just above a whisper

"What?" Naruto asked not hearing Sasuke

"FIGHT ME!" He barked, Naruto was taken back for a second in the sudden jump in volume. He looked at Sasuke and slowly, he smiled. Grinned more than anything, a very sly and mischievous grin that usually meant that a little boy had done something he knew he wasn't supposed to.

"Alright" was Naruto's answer

"What?" asked Sakura in disbelief

"Let's go." Said Sasuke getting out of bed

"You can't be serious! You are still recovering!" pleaded Sakura "Stop this Naruto!"

"Where too?" was Naruto's response.

"The roof" Sasuke walked with Naruto just a few steps behind

Sakura begged and pleaded to the two Gennin to stop this but they fell on def ears.

It was a very sunny day. A little too sunny for his taste but he didn't really notice, he was in fight mode now and not much mattered to him. Naruto wanted to fight Sasuke since the Chunnin exams but they never got around to it. This was the first chance in a long while that he could test himself against the Uchiha.

"You ready?" he asked the blond

"Ready as I'll ever be dope." Replied the crimson eyed Gennin

Naruto was shaking, barely containing his urge to go over their and just drive his fist into Sasuke's face.

"What're you afraid of?" asked Sauske smirking

"Afraid? No, not afraid, excited" answered Naruto

"Excited? Why would you be excited? You stand no chance at beating me!" Stated Sauske readying his eyes

"I think I'll manage." Said Naruto dropping into a basic stance.

"_He seems confident, but he has no chance against me!" _thought Sasuke going into his bastardised tai-jutsu style

Naruto reached for his tool bag and flung a kunai and two shuriken at Sasuke. Sauske grabbed the kunai midflight and deflected both shuriken away; He then threw the kunai at Naruto. Naruto bobbed his upper body to dodge the projectile, but before he knew it Sasuke was already in front of him in a flash.

"_Damn he's fast" _thought Naruto barely dodging Sasuke's fist to his face. Naruto was off balance but was still able to throw a hand to keep Sasuke at bay long enough so he could get his footing.

"_He threw a punch to keep me away long enough for him to gain his balance, basic tactic."_ Thought Sasuke but not able to stop him. _"Still this close range combat is my domain! I won't make the same mistake twice!"_ Sasuke put on the heat in his attacks; he sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Naruto. Naruto sloppily, but effectively dodged or block all of the blows. Sauske threw a round house kick to Naruto's torso; Naruto jumped over his kick backwards and countered it with a kicking flip of his own right into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke backed off and wiped the blood from his mouth. _"Was he always this damn nimble? It's like he's a mongoose." _Thought Sasuke taking up his stance again

"_Thank god I did Yoga before I came or I wouldn't have been able to pull that off. But I don't' think I will be able to pull that off again, I let this chance slip by me and I don't' know when I'll get another one." _Naruto mentally kicked himself (AN: yes yoga can make you that much more flexible for a short while. but it only seems to work with athletes because they have a muscle tone already, Naruto and all the shinobi are in a way athletes so I think the principles should apply) Naruto braced himself for Sasuke.

Sasuke ran at full speed head on for Naruto, he jumped in the air and threw another round house at the blond. After he effectively dodged Sasuke threw a backhand using the momentum from his round house to guide it, and Naruto yet again dodged it. But when Sasuke touched ground he low kicked Naruto's feet knocking him down. Naruto tried catching himself with his hands but Sasuke kicked them out from under him; leaving Naruto to fall with a rather unpleasant sounding crack as his head and shoulder hit the ground. Sasuke smirked as he kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him soaring several inches off the ground for several feet. He then kicked him in the face while still in mid air which had Naruto do a 

270 degree spin and landing on his back. Sauske bounced of the chain linked fence and went to knee Naruto as he descended, but Naruto Caught Sasuke with his legs and sent him back into the air. Naruto back flipped himself to his feet and the jumped at the Uchiha. Sauske braced himself for the incoming Naruto, he grabbed his extended hand at a failed attempt at a punch and axe kicked the blond back to the ground. Naruto flipped midair and landed on his feet, what he then did took Sasuke by surprise. He shot his poison drenched needles at Sasuke, he flew through a set of hand seals and just barely made it in time to yell **KATON:** Goukakyuu no jutsu! The red hot embers deflected Naruto's needles but by the time Sasuke noticed it was too late.

Rasengan! Naruto yelled as he thrusts a lumpy, incomplete and poorly made Rasengan at Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked at this new, unfamiliar jutsu as it dug into him. It had a similar effect but much weaker. Sasuke had several cuts and bruises but was relatively unharmed.

"That all you got dope?" Sasuke asked at the blond and his pathetic technique

"_Damn, nowhere near ready."_ Naruto thought

"SHUT UP! I HELD BACK BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANNA KILL YOU!" Naruto lied

"Held back? HELD BACK?" Sasuke was fuming "DO YOU REALY THINK YOU'RE IN A POSITION TO HOLD BACK AGAINST ME?!"

Naruto was confused at Sasuke's anger, but he didn't have much time to think about it as Sasuke charged at Naruto. He was aiming for Naruto's vitals this time around looking to do some serious damage, and much like before Naruto sloppily, but effectively maneuvered himself around Sasuke's offense. Naruto was eyeing Sasuke's stance and they way he was throwing his punches and kicks.

"_He's sloppy"_ thought Naruto

"_HE'S PISSING ME OFF WITH ALL THIS DODGING! THIS IS MY DOMAIN AND HE'S OUTDOING ME!"_ Sasuke was kicking himself mentally, "_how is this happening?"_ he keeps repeating to himself

Sasuke throws a punch to Naruto's temple and lands a clean hit. Naruto sees stars and his world turns wobbly, time slows down for him and a jolt of pain shoots down his body. Sasuke sees the effects and he goes for another. He continues to drive his fists into Naruto's temples despite his guard. Naruto (who's life is in legitimate danger) out of desperation extends his dagger and stabs Sasuke in his right shoulder blade. They both stare wide eyed at what Naruto had just done in shock, while Naruto's expression stays like this Sasuke's transforms to one of anger and hate. He pulls the blade out of him and kicks Naruto away. He holds his shoulder and stares at Naruto with hate; his eyes widen madly which was fairly intimidating to Naruto. Sasuke goes through a short set of hand seals and flares up the Chidori. He runs at top speed at Naruto.

"_Shit! I can't dodge it!" _mentally yelled Naruto (AN: you get hit in the temple a couple times and you're not moving) Sasuke was a couple of feet away from Naruto when he felt a hand on his and the world disappears from under him. Kakashi had finally intervened

"Getting a little hot there aren't we." Kakashi said as he sat on Sasuke

"GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Sasuke

"Sorry, you're dangerous. I can't let a dangerous person loose now can I." Kakashi said sweetly which contradicted the whole situation entirely.

Naruto stood there, still in shock looking at Kakashi. Then it clicked in this head.

"Ah! Kakashi keep him held down and don't let him move!" Naruto said while he opened his left arm and pulled out an un-poisoned needle and the cobra anti-venom (AN: I'm sorry for being annoying but I don't think I mentioned it before. Naruto's puppet arm does open near the base, this way he could refill his needles and add poisons or what ever, and I decided to have him store the anti-venom in there as well.)

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Nifty arm Naruto! Where'd you get it?"

"Please hurry! This is serious." He said running towards them

Kakashi effectively positioned himself on Sasuke so that he wouldn't move.

"What's going on?!" Sakura yelled, in truth she had been yelling their whole match but both combatants where to focused to hear her.

"Sasuke has a lethal dose of King Cobra venom in him; I have to give him the anti-venom." Naruto stated

Sasuke was uncooperative at first but after hearing about the venom he let Naruto do his work.

Naruto pricked Sasuke's vein and let the anti-venom slid down the needle and into his bloodstream.

"You poisoned me!" Sasuke yelled after Naruto was done.

"You where going to use the Chidori on me!" yelled Naruto

"CAUSE YOU POISONED ME!" yelled Sasuke

"YOU DIDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THAT TILL JUST NOW!" yelled Sakura

"He still stabbed me!" Defended Sasuke

"In a non-lethal area" said Kakashi, Sasuke was about to say something but Kakashi would not let him

"You used a powerful assassination jutsu on a friend during a friendly sparring match. That is inexcusable, we need to talk." Said Kakashi

"What ever" was Sasuke's only answer as he walked away, but after several feet he lost balance and fell.

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura going to his side

Kakashi eyed Naruto and asked "will he be ok?"

"Yeah, he shouldn't move for a couple of days but his life is in no danger." He said

"Okay!" said Kakashi with a smile "Oh! By the way, where'd you get that arm and poison?"

"From an old man named Iku near the edge of fire country and I got the Poison from Shizune-ne-chan" Naruto said to the masked Jounin.

"Ah I see, we should meet up and you can tell me all about it, I feel as if you're drifting away from our team." He said walking off towards Sasuke and picked him up he then looked back at Naruto and said "Dr. Uzumaki I will treat your patient with the utmost care and I'll make sure he follows your orders!" Said Kakashi teasingly he then disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto and Sakura on the roof.

"Naruto…" said Sakura

"YO BRAT!" said a voice as if out of no where

"That was a pretty interesting match!" the source of the voice was recognized by Naruto to be Jiraiya

"I know! I got him good didn't I?" said Naruto boasting

"You sure did! But there is juts one problem" he stated not yet showing himself

"What?" asked Naruto

"THIS ISN'T PART OF YOUR SCHEDUAL!" Jiraiya yelled appearing from the ground right behind Naruto and bonking him in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE?!" yelled Naruto

"I wasn't but I just wanted too make sure that you'd do your training and come to find out that you're goofing off with Sasuke!"

"HE FAUGHT ME!" defended Naruto

"And you fought back, you also didn't hold much back. I'm just glad you can only do a proper Rasengan to save your life, otherwise you would've killed that boy." Said Jiraiya

"But I can't, and I didn't so stop complaining"

"I guess so, I'm just glad you suck real hard when it comes to being a Shinobi." Stated Jiraiya

"I still beat you."

"Once!" defended Jiraiya

"Win's a win"

"What about all the times I beat you?"

"So you're proud that you a Sannin beat on a poor defenseless Gennin?"

"A poor defenseless Gennin who harbors" Jiraiya noticed Naruto's panicked eyes and realized they weren't alone, he decided to drop his comment.

"….. You're getting good at this…" Jiraiya eyed Naruto

"I learn from the best" Said Naruto with a warming smile

"Well I'm glad you respect me in some aspect at least." Said Jiraiya

Sakura watch the events unfold before her in utter disbelief. Who was this old guy talking to Naruto like if they where long time drinking buddies?

"Umm." Was all Sakura managed to say before she was interrupted

"Well enough of this Naruto you have to make up for lost time get back to area 44!" yelled Jiraiya in its general direction pointing all too dramatically. But Naruto responded with just as much Enthusiasm and yelled at the top of his lungs "YOSH!" and promptly leaped off the roof of the building and landed on the concrete below, he then tied his weight behind him and proceeded to sprint to area 44. Jiraiya never intended for Naruto to jump off was a little relieved that he was okay at the bottom.

"Ano"

Jiraiya turned around to see a pink hair Kunoichi behind him

"Oh hello, who are you?" he asked nicely

"I should be asking you the same, how do you know Naruto?" she asked

"Oh well I'm his new sensei, I'm not replacing Kakashi but I need to take him away from Konoha for a while because the new Hokage betted him in a gamble and now Naruto technically belongs to the slave trade, so I have to look after him for a while." Jiraiya lied but never expected the Kunoichi to believe him

"How could Hokage-sama do such a thing?!" Jiraiya almost fell to the floor as he herd that

"_I thought Sakura was supposed to be a really bright girl, she's just as dumb as Naruto."_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

"How about you go ask her, she won't be to busy at this time of day." Jiraiya lied again

"Ok, um what is your name again?" asked Sakura

"I am the Great Gama-Sannin Jiraiya-sama! My presence makes the girls blush and Babies stop crying!" Jiraiya half yelled squatting down and extending his arms

"Ok Jiraiya-sama! I'll go speak with Hokage-sama!" Sakura ran off to go meet with the Hokage

"_Are all of these kids morons or something?" _Jiraiya asked himself. He then teleported to area 44 and waited for Naruto

After about 15 minutes Naruto arrived and was confronted by Jiraiya.

"Why did you stab Sasuke with your blade?" asked Jiraiya

"Hold (huff) on (huff)" Jiraiya waited a couple of seconds for Naruto to catch his breathe. After a deep sigh from Naruto he said

"I couldn't' think straight he kept hitting my head and I was really dizzy and disoriented, so I just did what I could and it kind of just happened." Answered Naruto

"You have to be careful Naruto, you almost stabbed Sasuke's lung, who know how long it would've taken him to heal from that, you might've even ended his career as a shinobi." Jiraiya exaggerated, in truth Naruto was several inches away but it was all still just a fluke he could've seriously hurt Sasuke.

Naruto gulped at this, sure Sasuke was an asshole but he didn't hate him _that_ much.

"But I guess it can't be helped now, but I'll say this before I leave, don't ever use that blade or the Rasengan on anyone who's your friend ever again. Even if you master them beyond comparison there is no point in putting a friend's life in immediate danger just to proof your stronger." Said Jiraiya

It made sense to Naruto

"However." Jiraiya said grabbing Naruto's attention "I know Kakashi, and he is probably telling this to Sasuke so he won't use the Chidori. But if you ever fight Sasuke again and he does use the Chidori, consider him an enemy, and take him out with the Rasengan because he will kill you." Said Jiraiya in a cold tone

"What do you mean kill me? Sasuke would never"

"But he will." Interrupted Jiraiya. "When he was hitting you in the temple he was relentless and did not care for your well being, if Kakashi hadn't stopped him when he did he would've killed you because he was aiming for your heart with that Chidori. He has a lot of built up anger and he's not against directing it towards you, he's a pretty dangerous friend." Said Jiraiya

Naruto was lost in his thoughts _"would Sasuke really kill me?"_ thought Naruto

"But enough of this, you have to get back to training." Stated Jiraiya as he walked off

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto

"I wasn't kidding, I do have to leave Konoha, and I just stuck around to see if you'd do your training, but outside of getting a little side tracked you did. Just make sure you take all the logs up the hill again, that's punishment for getting distracted." Jiraiya said walking off

Naruto looked at the cliff and realized that all of the logs where back in their original position.

"FUCK!" yelled Naruto

Naruto had been pushing himself to the limit every single day for the past four days, every morning he'd get up at an ungodly hour, run till his heart exploded, and then dragged his carcass to Ichiraku's and eat 10-15 bowls. He was allowed one helping of ramen a day, but he only ate once a day and since Ichiraku's was on the way to his house he'd stop by there. After he ate he'd walk home and pass out from exhaustion just to be awakened several hours later to repeat the process all over again.

But on the fifth day something unexpected happened.

"Oye Naruto!"

Someone called out to him while he was in the middle of his yoga.

"What're you doing here Shikamaru?" asked Naruto

"We've gotta mission, and I need you with me." He said

"Alright tell me the details" he said putting his jacket back on

Shikamaru just stared at Naruto's appendage. "When did that happen?" he asked

Naruto not sure what Shikamaru was referring to catch a glimpse at his own left arm and then it clicked in his head. He said with a cheerful smile "Protecting Sakura from Gaara."

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru could even think of saying at the time. He then told Naruto what was going on, Sasuke left and if joining the sound and what not.

"That selfish bastard!" Naruto yelled as they went around assimilating their team. In the end Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji all accepted the mission and had prepared all of their supplies. They left the gates to Konoha when they where stopped by a pink haired Kunoichi.

"Naruto, please bring him back." She pleaded as tears streamed down her face. She dug her face into Naruto's chest and sobbed. Naruto stared at the top of her head with an intense glare; all of the guys around them saw his glare and stepped back. He had a look in his eyes that gave the impression that he'd kill her in cold blood if he could. But when she lifted her head to meet Naruto's eyes she was greeted with a warm, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back to you." He said to her that reassured her to no end.

When he turned back around his smile was gone leaving no evidence of its existence in the first place. It was replaced with that same intense glare that he gave the back of Sakura's head, he bit the inside of his lower lip, he bit so hard that he tore a chunk off and tasted blood. He brought his right hand in front of him and fought back the violent tremble that it was ensuing. He was furious but tried desperately not to show it. He hid it successfully from Sakura, but only from Sakura. Everyone else saw the painfully obvious truth in Naruto's eyes while she just smiled warmly and appreciatively at the blonds' back as he walked off.

"Let's go!" he hoarsely let out and the rest of the team followed. They followed after Naruto who bolted forward at a startling speed.

"H-HEY! NARUTO! SLOW DOWN!" yelled Shikamaru

Naruto heard this and started to slow down.

"Get your head straight! If you can't then go back home, I won't let you jeopardize our mission."

Naruto's head sunk as he was lectured by Shikamaru.

"Look…I know how you feel, but I can't let you get hot headed and do something stupid."

Naruto let out a sigh. "I know, and thanks. It won't happen again."

There was an awkward silence that fell on the 5 man team.

"So…" Naruto jabbed Shika with his elbow. "How do you know how I feel?" asked Naruto slyly

"What do you mean?" asked the pineapple haired Chunnin

"You said you know how I feel, how so?" asked Naruto in the same sly manner

"Ino" Chouji answered

"Ch-Chouji!" Shikamaru objected

"Oh I see how it is Nara; hey I'll be the first to admit that she's got a fuckin sexy body." Vulgarly stated Kiba

"That's true, I'd like to get my hands under her blouse and pass my tongue up and down her."

"Whoa!" Shikamaru interrupted Chouji

"If you liked her why didn't you tell me?" asked Shikamaru

"I don't, I'd just do dirty, very wrong things to her." joked Chouji

"Wanna know who else is stacked?" asked Kiba

"Who?" asked everyone including Neji

"Hinata." Stated Kiba

"How can you tell? She always has that coat on" asked Naruto

"I've seen her with out her coat, she is ripe. She's stacked like a woman and she's only 12." He stated in an as a matter of a fact tone

"Every one in Hinata's family developed early." Added Neji

Everyone stared at him in shock

"I thought he'd rip Kiba a new one for talkin about Hinata like that." Stated Chouji

"What? He hadn't disrespected her, he just said the truth." Said Neji

They all laughed

"But I think Tenten has a great body. She's tight everywhere, nothing jiggles except her perky breast." Neji stated while everyone was shocked

"Who knew you where so loose?" stated Kiba

"I thought you where gay at first, or to focused on being a shinobi to care about girls." Said Chouji

"Well I was, I just didn't take time to notice. It wasn't till I had an untimely accident and happened to see Tenten topless, after that I've been fixated on a woman's figure, but I don't' let it distract me." Stated Neji

"YOU SAW TENTEN TOPLESS? HOW WHERE HER NIPPLES?" asked/yelled Kiba

"I'm not about to share personal details!" causing Kiba's head to sink and him to pout

"But you said she was tight, so does she put out?" asked Kiba vulgarly

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!" yelled Neji

"I'm surrounded by perverts!" yelled out Naruto

"We're perverts? You're the one that is head over heals with the smallest girl in our graduating class." Stated Kiba and Chouji

"What?" asked a confused Naruto

"Yeah! She has no boobs and no ass, only thing that carries her as remotely interesting is her pretty face." Stated Kiba

"Maybe Naruto just likes them small." Stated Shikamaru

"You mean Naruto's a pedophile?" asked Kiba

"I think so." Stated Chouji

"I'd better tell Hinata to keep her younger sister away from him." Stated Neji

"C-C'mon guys you know I'm not." pleaded Naruto

They all laughed for several minutes, they needed to loosen up and get rid of all of their tension. They might not make it back safe if at all, and they new this. For the rest of the mission they carried it out with the utmost seriousness.

Done

Short Chapter I know but I'm planning on covering the 2nd Naru Sasu fight next chapter, originally I had I planned for this one but having the same guys fight twice in one chapter would've felt pointless. Also don't' expect any in-depth coverage on any of the other fights, just figure they happen exactly the same as in the manga. I can also tell you that it'll be pretty rushed up until they fight. Instead of leaving that same night like in the manga Sasuke left a couple days later blame, Naruto and his poison for that. And sorry for bringing Jiraiya back and forth from here and not here, but you won't see him again until a couple weeks after Naruto gets back from the Sasuke arch. But I figure to just make him constantly hide somewhere so Naruto wouldn't' be distracted and learn to train on his own but from now on Naruto's Jiraiya-less. Also I made Sakura in to one of those, book smart brain dead girls. I always saw her like that but idk why. As for Neji, I just can't take him seriously. I made him into a guy who appreciates the female body but does not get distracted. The ultimate wingman if u ask me but their will be none of that in this fic =P. If you have any other comments please feel free to ask and as always read review and enjoy =)

Till next time

Adios!


	7. Chapter 7

Good news to those few who still care (all 1 of you) I'm remaking this fic, I've had a wide array of new ideas and have no way of incorporating them into the current sequence of events, so I'm scrapping it entirely and starting anew. Expect the new story in a couple of weeks, see you guys soon!


End file.
